Our Story
by Beautyisintheeyesofthebeholder
Summary: Bella meets Emmett first and a connection grows between the two, a supernatural one. What happens when they can't be apart, their touch calms the other and can literally hear each other's thoughts? Rating change to M.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the character**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

I decided to move in with my dad, Charlie for the last year of school. My mom and her husband, the professional baseball player are always gone so it's not like I'm needed there anyway. I always felt a little guilty when she would be forced to stay with me instead of traveling with him even though I always told her she could leave me by myself, I was used to being a loner. You see I'm pretty plain: dull brown hair that is never really straight so I tend to leave it down natural, brown eyes that aren't bright; eyes are the windows to the soul right?, and did I mention perhaps the palest person that resides in Phoenix, Arizona. Well did reside, right this little town that nobody has ever heard of in Washington is going to be my new home for the next 10 months. Yes, only the school year and then I'm shipping out to..well I don't know yet but I sure as hell won't be staying here.

"You're pretty quiet over there." I hear Charlie say. He startled me out of my thoughts of leaving this place only to be brought back to the present of where I was trying to escape, even if it was to mind.

"I'm a quiet person, but then again how would you know that? We only talk by the occassional phone call or Birthday card you remarkably remember to send." I spat angrily. Okay so maybe I'm a little bitter about having to be here. It was my choice of course but really I had nowhere else to go, my mom wouldn't allow me to stay by myself and I can't buy my own apartment so with no other option in site it was back to good old Dad of the Year.

It's not that Charlie is a horrible Dad, I just wish he had the balls to fight for his family. He just let my mom walk right out the door without a second thought, he didn't try to come after her or me. He wasn't even there for my birth, I obviously can't remember him not being there but the thought that my own dad couldn't bother to show up to the moment his daughter was brought into this world is a little disappointing. I had only seen him a handful of times over the past 17 years, he calls every now and then but we don't have a relationship and it kinda pisses me off that he thinks he can make of up for 17 years of absence in the span of a school year. Well I'll tell you one thing, I'm not going to make it easy on him.

I hear him sigh but he doesn't respond. We have arrived at his house anyway so it's not like we could continue the conversation anyway. He pulls into the brick driveway and turns off the car. He turns to me as to say something, I can tell he is struggling with himself so I find a semblance of patience and wait for him to get whatever he needs to say off his chest.

"I know I was never there for you when you were growing up," He starts. "but I would like to use this time that you are here to get to know you and actually know what it's like to have a daughter. I know you have no reason to believe me but I do love you, Bella." He finishes his little speech and before I can close my mouth that has fallen open from the shock he has ensued and create a response he exits the car and walks around to the trunk to collect my luggage.

I finally am able to compose myself enough to open my door and get out of the cruiser. Oh, yeah Charlie is the Chief of Police here in little Forks, Washington. I suppose he can do something right to become the Chief of Police, along with shocking me so severely my mouth fell open. What was with that speech? He loves me? Is he serious? I suppose he is capable of loving me but if he loved me why wouldn't he ever come visit? Why not make an effort to be an actual father? All these thoughts are going through my head as I enter Charlie's small two-bedroom house.

It's...quaint. I guess I'm just used to the big mansion Phil's career could afford, I'm not a snob it's just a lot to get used to. There is a small living room to the right with all the pieces of furniture facing towards the TV, there a small kitchen adjoining the living room with a square table and two chairs facing each other. The outstanding feature in here is the God awful yellow painted cabinets, must be a touch Renee implemented with her obsession with the color yellow. Upstairs is where my room is located, at least this room was spared the yellow paint. The walls are light blue with hardwood floors, there is desk directly to the right of the door with what looks to be an old rickety white chair, the bed is on the left facing a window that looks over the backyard. I could stare out this window all day, it's surprisingly beautiful out there. I love the outdoors and nature, the calmness you feel when you are outside in the middle of nowhere with no distractions and no sounds but those of birds chirping or the occasional scamper of a woodland animal. I'll have to go exploring out there sometime.

I unpack all my clothes in the old dresser that was against the far wall, it didn't take long because I don't have many clothes. I'm not what you would call 'fashionable'. I stick to blacks and greys with some white thrown in there sometimes for shirts and my favorite black hoodie that doesn't have any holes or stains even after all these years which I am very proud of. I only own about 3 pairs of jeans and only one pair has a hole at the knee, all that with my favorite pair of black and white converse and that's my wardrobe. I lay out my black hoodie and my nicest pair of jeans for tomorrow and throw myself on the bed. Tomorrow, I sigh. A new school, new people to make friends with that have probably known each other since elementary school and me the newbie that will be the gossip of the school for who knows how long. Guess I better get some sleep for the big day tomorrow, ugh.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Beep. Beep. Be-_ I shut off the stupid alarm that woke me up from what I think was an amazing dream but now that I'm trying to think of it I can't remember what I was dreaming. Oh well. It's Monday ugh why we're Mondays invented again? And why must they always start so early. I squint at the red numbers mocking me, 7:00. Yup, I have to start getting ready or I'll be late.

"Guess I'm getting up." I say to nothing because I know I'm alone, Charlie warned me he most likely would never be here when I woke up in the morning. I don't mind, the quiet is calming to my anxious nerves. I convince myself that my first day jitters are warranted and begin getting ready, it's convenient Charlie is already gone so we don't have to fight for the one bathroom. After I've showered, dried hair, brushed teeth, applied a little mascara and put my clothes that were already laid out from the night before I'm ready to go. I pick up the red backpack by the door that has the few essentials for first days and head out the door.

My dad was nice enough to get me my own vehicle to drive to school and around town, it's pretty beat up and really loud when I start it but it runs so I won't complain. I think he said he bought it off one of his friends, somebody named Billy Black I've never met him but I appreciate his truck.

I make my way into the parking lot and park in a parking space toward the back and step out, I already feel the stares that are looking my way. I keep my head down and walk toward the front office to get my schedule and a map of the school. I'm looking down at the map trying to find out where my English class is when I run straight into a wall or what feels like a wall because I go flying right onto my butt in the middle of the crowded hallway. I look up to try to find out what the hell I just ran into when I come face to face with the most stunning pair of gold eyes I've ever seen that are looking down at with concern.

"You okay there?" Gold Eyes asks while leaning down to the gather my schedule and map that went flying somewhere when I fell.

I can't seem to get my mouth to work because I'm stuck by what I'm looking at, possibly the most gorgeous guy in existence is talking to me. Gold Eyes has dark down hair with with broad shoulders and looks to be very burly but I'm still looking at his eyes because I have never seen anything like them before. My mind comes back to reality when I remember he asked me if I was okay. Do I seem okay? No, I'm kinda freaking out.

"Yeah, I'm good. The bruise on my ass was just what I was missing on my first day in this place." I reply. I'm being snarky because I'm kind of embarrassed I fell on my ass in front of this gorgeous guy and half the school.

To my utter surprise Gold Eyes actually laughs and wow was that sexy. I think I just swooned.

"You're funny. I like a girl with a sense of humor." He says. Wait. Did he just say he likes me? No, he says he likes girls like that. Not me. He offers me his hand to help me up off the floor and I take it eagerly, ready to get off the cold hard floor and maybe a little desperate to touch him.

Once he helps me up and I take my stuff back from him I decide to give him my name because I'd really like to know what to call Gorgeous instead of Gold Eyes.

"I'm Bell Swan, thanks for helping me up, even though you were kind of the reason I fell in the first place." I say hoping to hear his laugh again.

To my delight I get another laugh out of him and I feel the need to make him laugh for the rest of my life. Woah thoughts, slow down. Figure out his name first before you start planning the future.

"I'm really sorry about that but you did run in to me, sweetheart. I'm Emmett by the way." He chuckles with a smile on his face that shows his dimples.

Emmett. Gold Eyes. Gorgeous. Whatever I decide to call him all I know is this still school year is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Class

**Chapter 2: Class**

"Where were you headed before you collided into me?" Emmett asks still looking down at me, because this guy is huge I'm talking at least 6'5". Compared to my 5'4" frame my neck is going to start hurting from looking up at him.

"English with a.." I trail off because I'm searching my schedule for what the teachers name is, "..Mr. Mason." I say finally and look up to see him looking at me with what appears to be humor in his eyes. What the hell is so funny? Is this Mr. Mason some kind of Enghlish Nazi that is impossible to pass or something?

"What's so funny?" I ask after he doesn't respond and just keeps on staring at me which is starting to make me just a tad self conscious but I'm not going to let him see that so I stand my ground and wait for an answer.

"Looks like we have first period together, sweetheart." He says with a smile that shows off those damn dimples again and before I can say anything he turns and walks away down the hallway.

"Stop calling me 'sweetheart'!" I yell after him but the big jerk doesn't even turn around, he just keeps on walking but I can hear that chuckle from here. I decide to follow him since we have the same class that's most likely where he is headed. I have to jog to keep up with him because one step for him is four for me with my short little legs.

'I'm not you're sweetheart." I say to him, slightly out of breathe from all the jogging. "And could you slow down? Short person here."

"I never implied you were MY sweetheart, that was all your doing." He says, smiling down at me. He thankfully takes smaller steps so I no longer have to jog. "This okay for you, shorty?" I hear him chuckle but I don't look up, I'm focusing on the hallways we are going down so I can memorize the way to this class.

"Yes, thanks so much." I reply sarcastically and shoot him a glare only to notice his smile is still in place showing his perfect white teeth. I get the impression he is always smiling, or joking.

He suddenly stops and turns to me so I stop and look up at him questionably wondering why he stopped.

"We're here." He states. I turn around and find that I am in fact in front of a classroom that says 'Mr. Mason' on a little plaque beside the door.

"Oh. Well thanks for walking me to class." I say and enter the class knowing I'm the one that went after him but he did technically walk me here so it's not an untrue statement.

I look around the classroom noticing right away the tables that have two people sitting at each, it looks like everybody is already here became the seats are almost all full except three. I see an empty table in the back and decide to head towards that because the only other available seat is next to a boy with pale blonde hair and blue eyes that look at me with interest which isn't unusual, everybody in the class is looking at me like that because I feel their stares.

I take my seat and look up to see Emmett walking in, ah hell I forgot about Emmett! Which I know is an impossible feat because just look at him, you couldn't forget a guy like that but I was preoccupied with where to sit and all the stares. Great, I just know he is going to sit next to me. It is possible that he could sit next to the guy across from me but it's doubtful.

I feel a body sit into the seat next to me and of course I know who it is, Emmett. I'm not complaining because he is some yummy eye candy but how the hell am I supposed to concentrate on this class with Gold Eyes sitting right next to me?

"Hello again, shorty." I hear to my left. Mr. Mason is going over the syllabus for the semester and I'm trying to listen to see if some of this stuff was covered at my other school so I decide to ignore the voice.

"You know, ignoring me won't make me go away." He whispers to me. I roll my eyes and turn my head slowly to look at him and see those damn dimples again, is it possible to get turned on by a facial feature? It shouldn't be but my body seems to have a mind of it's own.

"Hello, Emmett." I say and turn my head back around to try and focus back on what the teacher is saying but that's kind of hard to do not when there is a voice talking in your ear.

"So what brings you to the big town of Forks?" He asks and when I get ready to tell him to be quiet before he gets us both in trouble I hear the teacher reprimanding Emmett.

"Mr. Cullen is there something you would like to share with the class or can I continue speaking without any interruptions from you?" Mr. Mason asks.

"Sorry Mr. Mason you can continue." I hear Emmett say. I guess that ends the questions finally, maybe now I can concentrate for real. That is until I feel a piece of paper being passed to me. Is he serious? Passing notes now? I look down to see what he has wrote:

 _"You never answered my question."_

I look up at him to see him not even looking at me, he is looking at the front of the class acting like a good student. I have to chuckle a little at that, he doesn't seem studious in the least.

I rummage through my backpack for a pen and when I find one I uncap it and write:

 _"I know I didn't."_

I pass it back to him and turn back toward the front of the class until I hear his deep chuckle that he is now famous for to me, I turn my head to look at him to see that he is writing a reply, seeing no reason to turn back around I just wait and admire the view. He really is gorgeous. Why he is still talking to me is beyond me. I'm sure he has a hot girlfriend around here somewhere if not more than one if he is one of those types of guys.

My thoughts and admiring are interrupted by him passing me the sheet of paper. I look down to read:

 _"Resisting this is futile. You may as well give in now, sweetheart. ;)"_

I have to stop myself from laughing out loud, he can't be serious right? I quickly write down a reply and slide the paper over to him and turn back to the front.

 _"How many times has that line worked for you?"_

I can tell when he has read it because of his chuckle, he seems to chuckle a lot too. He probably can't take anything seriously. The teacher is still rambling on about the syllabus apparently we will have to read 3 books before the school year is over which is nothing to me but it seems the rest of the class doesn't share my love of books.

I hear the paper being slid over to me and look down to read:

 _"Never tried it before now. I usually don't have to work this hard to get somebody to go out with me. You're different."_

My mind is stuck on 'go out with me' he wants to go out with me? He has looked at me right? There are way hotter girls at this school and he wants to go out with me? Something is clearly wrong with his eyesight. 'I'm different' what is that supposed to mean? Ugh, this boy is going to give me a complex.

 _"Well sorry for all the effort you were putting into this but I'm not interested."_ I reply.

'I'm not interested' what a lie but really why would he want to go out with me? Just to say 'hey I landed the new girl' or because he thinks I'm easy? If he does he so has another thing coming to him.

 _"We both know that's a lie but it's okay I'll play along. Will you sit with me at lunch at least?"_

I read his reply and want to deny immediately because I'm a loner, I was planning on finding a quiet place to eat alone but I think what the hell it's not like I have any friends here and Hot Stuff is offering me to have lunch with him. I do really want to get to know him better and this is the perfect opportunity. I am ready to write my acceptance when the bell rings. I quickly pack up all my stuff and get out of my seat, I turn to Emmett who is still sitting and watching me with what I know is him silently asking me for my reply.

"Okay." I say to him and walk out of class without even glancing back.

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews/follow/favorites! I really appreciate it. This is my first fan fiction so if you have any tips or suggestions they would be much appreciated. I'm still learning the layout of this and how to do things so if something isn't right be patient with me and I'll take any helpful advice.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Family**

My next three classes are boring, it seems without Emmett around I have no reason to not pay attention in class so I actually had to listen to the boring lectures of what we are doing for the semester. Typical first day of school classes. I miss Emmett. Woah, I just said I missed a guy I've only known for a few hours but it's surprisingly true. He just has this way about him that makes you want to laugh or smile even if he is annoying. He could annoy be for the rest of my life. Okay inner monologue it's really time to slow down.

I'm brought back to the present by the bell ringing signaling it's time for lunch. I have to say I'm actually nervous. Is this normal? To be nervous to see a guy (a hot guy at that) that you've only just met? I give myself a pep talk and straighten my shoulders and hold my head high as I walk into the lunchroom. I walk toward the line while looking around the room at the same time. I don't see Emmett but I don't worry about it and continue down the line until I feel a cold body come right up behind me.

"Were you looking for me, sweetheart?" I hear him say right next to my ear. I turn around half way and look up into his gold eyes.

"Yes." I say without hesitating. I think I shock him a little because he doesn't say anything for a few seconds and just continues staring at me.

"Well you found me." He says in a low voice.

I turn around and continue down the line looking at the choices with a small smile on my face. I pick out my lunch and pay for it then turn around to wait for Emmett only to see he didn't grab anything.

"You don't want any lunch?" I ask slightly confused but not really worried, I wouldn't want to eat this crap either but I'm a little hungry so I decided I would get something and try to force it down.

"Nah, I don't eat this school shit I was just walking with you through the line." He says with a small smile. He is really adorable.

"You ready to sit?" He asks. I realize I was staring, again. Oops I need to stop doing that, especially in the middle of the lunchroom where everybody can see my gawking.

"No, I'd rather stand to eat. Food goes through you better." I say smirking slightly when he chuckles.

"Come on, shorty there are some people I want you to meet." He says with a smile still on his face. I swear does he ever stop smiling? Wait, he wants me to meet some people? I'm being introduced to my first group of students here, I don't really know anybody here besides Emmett so it was will be cool to get to know a few of my peers.

I follow him to a table in the corner where there are already four students sitting. Two girls and two guys, one girl has really short black pixie hair with the same gold eyes as Emmett and is just as pale as him but she is really tiny and is looking at me with what looks like excitement, why would she be excited to see me? I look at the other girl sitting at the table and am kind of intimidated by how beautiful she is with her curly long blonde hair and the same gold eyes again, what's with the the gold eyes and paleness? The paleness is acceptable because of where we are, the sun ever hardly shines but five people with the same color gold eyes. They have to be related somehow.

Blondie doesn't look too happy to see me. I decide to ignore her and look at the guy beside her, he has a really intense look on his face like he is thinking about something really hard. He has brown hair that's short at the sides and long at the top. The last guy at the table looks like he is in pain honestly, he has medium length honey blonde hair that's really unruly.

"Hey guys! This is Bella." Emmett introduces me. Nobody says anything and it makes me feel awkward with all of them just staring at me.

"I'm Alice. It's really nice to meet you, I think we are going to be great friends!" The one with the short black hair says excitedly. I don't know about the great friends part yet but she seems really nice considering she is the only one happy to see me.

Since nobody else is offering up an introduction Emmett tells me who they are.

"The one next to Alice is Jasper and yes he always looks like that." Jasper lifts his eyes to glare at Emmett and then looks at me.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He says. He speaks! Shocking.

"That's Edward." Emmett points to the one beside Jasper. He doesn't say anything or even acknowledge I'm there. Ohhhhkay.

"And last but not least-" Emmett starts but is interrupted by Blondie herself.

"I'm Rosalie." She glares at me. Lovely people these friends of Emmetts.

"Nice to meet you all." I say because I really don't know what else to say.

"These are my siblings." Emmett says. It makes sense because of the same eyes but none of them look anything alike. Maybe they are adopted or something. Emmett takes a seat beside Rosalie and I sit next to Alice and put my tray down. That's when I notice that nobody else at the table has anything in front of them. Guess they are like Emmett and don't eat the food here.

"Why the hell is she sitting with us?" I hear Rosalie say. I can already tell she is a bitch. Emmett sighs.

"Because I invited her, Rose." Emmett says.

"Well uninvite her." She hisses at him with narrowed eyes.

"Is there a problem?" I ask to nobody in particular wondering what Blondies problem is with me sitting with them.

"No." Alice say at the same time Rosalie says "Yes."

I look toward Emmett wondering what's going on and hoping he can explain. He looks sheepish and a little embarrassed which he has no reason to be, it's not his fault his sister is a bitch.

"Rose, I like her and I wanted to introduce her to my family but now I don't know why I bothered. Come on, Bella." Emmett starts to get up and I follow. I pick up my tray and look towards him wondering where we are going. He walks towards the exit so I throw away my forgotten food and put up my tray. I lost my appetite anyway. I catch up to him in the hallway and grab his arm to stop him.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to start a fight between you and your sister." I say starting to feel guilty but pushing it down knowing I have no reason to feel guilty. She was the one that started it. Emmett stops and turns to look at me, he looks way to ashamed for my liking.

"It wasn't your fault, Rose was just being a bitch like always. I'm fine, just embarrassed that was the first impression you got of my family. You probably don't want anything to do with me now." He isn't looking me in the eye because he has his head down and I need him to look at him, I need him to understand I don't blame him for how his sister acted.

"Hey, what your sister says or does has nothing to do with you. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than a few mean words from a stranger to chase me away, Hot Stuff." I say with a smile because I know he needs my reassurances that his family didn't scare me away. I'm awarded with a little smile but it doesn't show off his dimples.

"Thanks, Bella. I really like you and even though I've only known you for a few hours I don't want anything to chase you away." He says while looking into my eyes and I think this is the most serious I've seen him.

"I feel the same way, Emmett." I stare into his gold eyes and think of how much I really do like him, even if I hardly know anything about him. I want to know anything and everything about Emmett Cullen.

We are still staring at each other in the middle of the hallway when the bell rings and the spell is broken. We both blink a few times to clear our heads.

"What class do you have next?" Emmett asks.

"Biology with Banner." I say with a look of disgust. I hate biology. Dissecting animals and learning about cells is not what I want to spend my time doing but since it's a required class I'll have to suffer through it.

Emmett looks at me with what looks to be pain and I wonder what he is thinking about that would warrant that face but what he says next explains it.

"You have the same class with Edward." He says looking at my face to gauge my reaction I'm guessing.

"Oh." I say not really knowing what to think of Edward other than his rude behavior towards me at lunch.

"If he causes you any trouble or is rude to you, more than he was earlier just tell me and I'll take care of him." He says seriously.

"I can take care of myself, Em." I say because I can, I mean what's the worst he can do in a classroom besides ignore me. I look up to see Emmett with a huge grin on his face for some reason.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just like that you have a real nickname for me." He says. I think back to what I said and realize I called him 'Em' without even knowing I did it. It fits him and he seems to like it by the smile on his face so I decide to call him that when I don't want to just call him just 'Emmett'.

We are in front of my class now and I know I'll have to leave Emmett for his rude brother but I really don't want to. I reach up and hug his shoulders as best I can and pull back quickly in case he thinks it's too fast to look at his face. He has the biggest smile I've seen from him on his face and that's saying a lot. Guess it's not too fast for hugs.

"Bye, Em." I say before I turn away and get ready to step into the class but before I can take a step I feel a big hand cover my wrist and twist me around and a pair of lips on my cheek. I look up at his face and see the him smiling down at me.

"Bye, sweetheart." He says and walks down the hall to his class. I turn around and walk into my class still thinking about his soft lips on my cheek. He kissed me! Holy shit the hottest guy in the school just kissed me, on the cheek but it still counts.

I look around and notice all the lab tables are full except one in the back corner, I decide to take the seat closest to the window and look around. I don't see Edward anywhere so he probably isn't here yet and then I realize that the only other available seat is beside me! Shit, I don't want to sit beside Emmetts jerk of a brother. And speak of the devil just guess who decided to walk in at the last possible second. I watch his face as he realizes he'll have to sit beside me and am not disappointed when a look of pure anger crosses his face when he sees me. I don't get what I did to make his so angry if anything I'm the one who deserves that right but he'll just have to get over it for all I care.

He takes his seat and once again doesn't say a word to me. Well if that's how he wants it two can play at that game, I turn my attention to the teacher as he starts his lesson and just ignore the guy beside me as much as he is ignoring me. The class passes quickly and as soon as the bell rings Edward jumps out of his chair like it was burning him and springs out of the room trying to get away from me as soon as possible. My feelings are kind of hurt since I don't even know him and he treats me like the dirt under his shoe but I decide to just ignore it and go on to gym.

If there is anything I hate worse than biology, it's gym. I'm not that physical, sports aren't really my thing and all I really do is walk or hike which isn't something you do in gym class. I'm dreading this class already as I walk in but my day gets brighter when I see a pair of familiar gold eyes looking at me from across the room. Okay so maybe this class won't be that bad. Since it's the first day we don't need to change out of our clothes yet so I walk straight over to Emmett and sit next to him on the bleachers.

"Two classes together, this should be fun." I say to him with a smile because I missed him and I'm happy I get to end my school day with him.

"I know right, you get to see me three times a day." He winks at me and I just roll my eyes at him.

"So about this date we're going on this weekend.." He starts nonchalantly. Date? Since when are we going on a date? The hell is he talking about?

"Woah woah woah what date?" I ask confused.

"The date we are going on this weekend." He says confidently with a smirk. I look at him through narrowed eyes and wonder what he is up to.

"I never said yes to any date." I reply. He could have just asked me, he knows I wouldn't say no to him.

"Will you go on date with me Saturday?" He asks with a cute little smile.

"No." I say smirking to myself. I know I said I wouldn't say no but it's so fun messing with him. Of course I'd go on a date with him but I want him to work a little for it.

"Pretty please?" He asks with his pleading eyes and dimples in place. Shit how am I supposed to stay strong with those damn dimples.

"Okay, but it better be fun." I say because if it's just a 'dinner and movie' date I'm going to be very disappointed. The teacher finally decides to start the class and again we just sit and listen through the whole thing almost bored to tears.

When it's finally over Emmett walks me out to my truck like the gentleman he is and opens my door for me. I hop up into the cab and turn my head to look at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." He says with a grin and I unconsciously grin too.

"See you tomorrow, Emmett." I say and pull my door closed and start my truck. He is still outside my door and I turn to look at him and wink before I pull out of the parking lot. I see him in my rearview mirror still standing there smiling like an idiot.

That was one hell of a first day.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! It will be a few days before I upload again but stay tuned for Bella and Emmetts first date! If you have any date ideas and want to share leave a review or PM me. Thanks again for all the support on this story, I hope you all will stick by me until the end!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

The rest of the week went by pretty uneventful. Went to all my classes, made a new friend called Angela in Biology, ate lunch with Emmett and his family, which I learned were not his blood relatives. Apparently I was right when I said they could be adopted because none of them looked alike. I found out they weren't actually related when I saw his sister, Alice kissing his brother, Jasper. That was an experience let me tell you. I also found out Rose is a bitch to everybody, not just me. I was actually glad that she wasn't just zeroing me out because I'm kind of dating her brother.

Our first date is tomorrow and I would be lying if I said I wasn't just a little nervous. He still won't tell me what we are doing despite me asking him all week. I don't know of anything to do around here so I have no idea what he has planned. I think the anticipation just might be killing me slowly. I'm currently trying to pay attention to this English lesson but that is hard to do with Emmett sitting beside me.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Emmett asks.

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" I ask without turning towards him with a smirk on my face.

"Oh just the most fun date you've ever been on." He says with a smile.

"Is that so?" I say, turning to look at him smiling because he is so damn sexy.

"That's so." He says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you really not going to tell me what we are doing? How am I supposed to know how to dress?" I ask seriously, looking him in the eye.

"No, I'm really not and wear something casual." He says. Annoying shit with that damn smirk. Rolling my eyes I turn back to the teacher begging the bell to ring.

Okay so he says to wear casual, what could casual be for? I wish I knew this place better so I could get some sort of an idea of what we are doing. I'll ask Angela when I see her in Biology, maybe she has an idea of where he could be taking me.

The bell finally rings and I start gathering my stuff together and shoving it into my backpack. Emmett meets me at the door and walks me to my next class like he always does.

"See you at lunch, shorty." He says before kissing the top of my head. I have to smile at that because it's really sweet. I'm still smiling when I look up at him and say,

"See ya, Em."

The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly and I am no closer to knowing what Emmett has planned for tomorrow, Angela was no help at all but I've realized that obsessing over it will get me nowhere so I'm just going to trust him and go with the flow.

I have a hard time getting to sleep because I'm really excited about tomorrow and maybe just a little anxious but who could blame me I'm going on my first date with a guy I really care about and I don't want anything to ruin it. I finally fall into a restless sleep and wake up feeling like I got no sleep but when I remember what is happening today I'm suddenly wide awake. I jump up and head to the bathroom for a quick shower and head down to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal, it's the most my stomach can handle.

I look at the clock on the stove that reads 9:45 and decide I might as well start getting ready, even though Emmett wouldn't tell me what we were doing he did tell me to be ready by noon. Since it is actually nice outside today I decide to dig out some dark blue jean shorts and a quarter inch sleeve red and black plaid shirt with a black cami underneath so I wouldn't have to button it up and my black converse. Casual. I apply a light coat or mascara and leave my hair down in it's natural curls.

It's only 11:00 now which leaves another hour of waiting around. I decide to take out my favorite novel, Wuthering Heights and read until he gets here. While reading you lose track of time which is evident when I hear a knock on my door when I think I just started reading. I put my book down and go to answer the door and am stunned into silence by what I see. Emmett is standing there looking really hot with his blue jeans and grey v neck t-shirt that fit him nicely, I can literally see his muscles with this shirt paired with a dark grey beanie and black vans, he is looking really yummy.

"For you." My ogling is broken by him giving me a single rose that I hadn't even noticed. I take it and brush my nose across it to see how well it smells. I always liked the smell of nature and the gesture was really sweet of him.

"Thank you, I'm just going to put it in some water and then we can go." I say, turning to go find a vase located under the sink somewhere and fill it with water. Once the rose is taken care of I turn back towards Emmett to see him looking around.

"Ready to go?" I ask before my nerves get the better of me and I run back upstairs but I really want to go out with Em and finally see what he has planned.

"Yup let's go, sweetheart." He smiles and leads me out to his car or should I say black jeep.

"Can I know where we are going now?" I ask because my curiosity just doesn't let up.

"You'll find out when we get there." He chuckles because he knows he is torturing me.

He starts the jeep and we are off down the road, I don't pay much attention because I wouldn't know where we were headed towards anyway so I just stare at Emmett.

He really is gorgeous, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to be going out with this guy.

"You could take a picture, don't know about the lasting longer part but you could stare at that everyday, 24/7." He smirks while keeps his eyes on the road.

"Why stare at a picture when I can stare at the real thing?" I ask smirking back at him.

He just laughs and looks over at me with I don't know what but I'd dare to call it adoration. He turns back towards the road and so do I so I can enjoy the rest of the ride. It isn't long before he stops and is pulling off to the side of the road. I look around but don't notice anything except trees.

"Where are we?" I ask while getting out and looking at all the trees everywhere and listening to all the different sounds that nature always provides.

"Our date." He says while walking towards an opening in the trees. I quickly follow because I don't want to be lost out here alone and I also can't wait to explore.

"How did you know I like hiking?" I ask looking up at him. He has his eyes straight ahead with a smile on his face like always.

"I didn't, I was just hoping." He says while helping me over a fallen tree.

"Kind of risky don't you think? I could hate hiking, nature and the outdoors in general." I say, looking over at him for his reaction. I'm rewarded by his loud deep laugh which makes me grin.

"There was always that possibility but you did say fun and since there isn't much to do in Forks and movies aren't ever a fun date I thought hiking might be considered fun. Now there was always dinner but what's fun about sitting in a boring restaurant." He grins. He just keeps surprising me, I never knew we could have so much in common.

There is a clearing up ahead and when I step out into I'm blown away by the sheer beauty of it. There are thousands of flowers that just looked like they were placed here instead of them growing here naturally because of the amount of them in one place is just stunning.

"Emmett." I breathe because I'm still in shock at how beautiful this place is in the middle of this boring town.

"Pretty isn't it?" He asks.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe this place exists." I say finally pulling my eyes away from the clearing to look at him only to see him looking down at me. He takes my hand and pulls me into the flowers that are tickling my bare legs.

I look up to see a circle of clear blue sky above my head encompassed by the trees around the clearing. Emmett stops right in the middle and sits down. I follow only to lay on my back so I can look up at the sky. It's beautiful here, I'm so thankful he brought me here.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Em." I turn my head to look at him, he is still staring at me.

"Your welcome." He says with his sexy smile that shows his dimples.

"I hope you don't bring all your dates here." I grin but silently hope he hasn't brought anybody here before, I want this place to be special for just us.

"You're the only one I've brought here." He says seriously. "I told you that you were different."

There are few times where I've seen Emmett this serious and I have to say it makes my heart race knowing I mean as much to him as he does to me. We are still staring at each other when I see him leaning towards me. Holy shit he is going to kiss me, if I thought my heart was racing before that is nothing compared to what it is doing now. I lean up a little to meet him half way because I have been dying to know what he tastes like and this is my chance. He cups my face with his big hands and brings our faces inches apart. I close my eyes and he leans in the last few inches and then his lips are on mine. His lips are so soft that I almost sigh just from that but I contain myself and enjoy what he is doing. He is sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and then my top going back and forth but never asking for entrance, my desire for him is doing crazy things to my body. My head feels fuzzy, my hands are shaking when I lift them to grip his wrists because I feel like I need to hold onto something or I might float away and I think I mentioned my racing heart that I know he can hear. His tongue glides across my lips and I grant him entrance. He removes his hands from my face and grabs my waist to sit me on his lap. His tongue slides against mine and I think I might've moaned in his mouth, he taste like the woods and outdoors. After he has thoroughly explored my mouth I pull away so I can breathe and notice we are both breathing heavy.

"Wow." I say stupidly because my brain isn't quite working again yet.

"Yeah. Wow." He says breathlessly. Well at least he agrees. We can't seem to stop staring at each other which is fine with me because I could stare into those gold eyes for eternity.

I look around and notice that it has gotten darker outside which usually means rain in Forks. Great, I really don't want to leave Emmett but I don't want stuck out in the rain. Emmett must have noticed too because he says,

"Looks like we should head back before we get rained on." He looks back at me with a disappointed look on his face.

"I don't want to let you go." He says.

"You could always carry me." I says jokingly but Emmett being Emmett takes it literally and picks me up bridal style and starts walking back to the jeep.

"I didn't mean that literally you big goof!" I yell but I'm not really complaining because I couldn't think of a better place to be than in Emmetts arms.

"I think you did, sweetheart." He grins down at me. How he knows me so well I'll never know but I'm not admitting anything to him.

We make it back to the jeep and he lets me down to get in only for it to start pouring down rain. We both rush to get in and he starts the jeep so he can drop me off at home. I grab his free hand and notice how cold he is, must be the rain so I ignore it and lace our fingers together. He turns towards me and smiles.

"Was that fun enough for you?" He asks with a smile.

"It was actually." I say because that was probably the most fun I've ever had even if all we did was sit in a meadow and kiss. It was special.

We pull up to my house and I turn towards Emmett and lean up to give him a kiss goodbye that quickly turns into us making out for 10 minutes but neither one of us were complaining. I finally pull away and look at him.

"Thank you for today, Emmett. It was really special." I say with a small smile which he reciprocates with a big one.

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart." I really don't want this night to end but I know it has to so I jump out of the jeep and before I close the door I look at Emmett one last time.

"See you Monday, Em" I say.

"See ya Monday, Bella." He says before I close the door and walk to my front door, I unlock it and walk in only to see Charlie on the couch waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" He asks.

I sigh and close the door. This is going to be a long night.

 **Sorry I haven't updated but I'm back npw. Hope you enjoyed their first date and kiss! Leave me reviews on what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Necessary Touching

**Chapter 5: Neessary Touching**

I look at Charlie and notice he is still wearing his uniform so he must've just gotten off work and I wasn't home so he got worried. I can't fault him for that but I am a teenager I'm not going to be home everytime he is.

"I was out on a date." I answer simply because I really see no need in lying about being out with Emmett. Speaking of Emmett brings back the memory of our kiss, sure it wasn't my first kiss but it may as well have been because that is the only one that mattered in my book. Now that Emmett is out of my sight and I'm faced with my father's wrath I just realized the ache in my chest, I miss Emmett a lot. I ignore the ache and turn my attention to Charlie who I think has been yelling about me going out on a date without his knowledge but I literally didn't hear anything. Weird. I tune back into hear,

"-will not stand for this behavior, you're grounded!" Okay I definitely heard that, great just what I needed.

"Charlie, I'm seventeen years old. I'll be eighteen next month, I think I'm old enough to go out on a date without having to tell you." I state blandly because I'm barely listening anymore, I need to lay down or something before I pass out right in the middle of this argument.

"I don't care how old you are, Bella! You live under my roof, you follow my rules and letting me know where you are going to be is one of them. So is telling me when you are going on a date. Who was this guy anyway?" I think he is finally calming down.

"Emmett Cullen." I say leaning against the door, I don't know what could possibly be wrong with me. I was fine earlier with Emmett, I mean yeah we were caught in a little bit of rain but it wasn't enough to make me sick especially not that quick but now I feel like the weight of the world is on my chest.

"Dr. Cullen's boy?" He asks with wide eyes, guess he doesn't think a girl like me could score a big shot like Emmett Cullen, sometimes I still can't believe it.

"Yup, listen dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going or that I was out on a date but I will from now on, okay? I'm feeling really tired so I think I'm going to head up to bed if that's okay." I say while making my way towards the stairs.

"Okay but I'm serious, Bella no leaving the house for two weeks." He says seriously, guess that ruins anymore dates with Emmett for two week.

I make my way upstairs, stopping in my room to get some pjs and take them to the bathroom. Maybe a shower will help with how shitty I'm feeling. Once I'm clean I get out feeling only marginally better, I make my way back into my bedroom right when my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller I.D. and smile before answering, the ache in my chest reducing a little when I hear his voice,

"Hello, sweetheart. What are you up to?" I can hear the smile in his voice when he talks to me. I missed hearing his voice after only an hour or two.

"I just got out of the shower. What about you?" I ask generally curious.

"Just laying here thinking about a certain girl I went out on a date with earlier today, I miss you already you know." He says with a hint of sadness in his voice. I hate the thought of him sad.

"I miss you too, Em. It's kind of funny my chest is actually aching now that I'm away from you." I chuckle a little trying to make light of the situation because it's really weird to me and I can't describe what's happening.

"Wait, really? What kind of ache, Bella?" I hear a shuffle of fabric like he is getting up, he sounds concerned now. I wonder again what is going on that makes him react like that to just an ache in my chest.

"Um it kind of feels like I'm being pulled by an invisible string. Em, what's going on?" I try to explain what I'm feeling as best I can but his reaction is starting to scare me a little.

"I'm not sure yet but I'm going to find out, okay? Try not to worry, sweetheart I'll figure this out." He says confidently but I'm more worried now than I was before and I wonder what he has to figure out. What the hell could be wrong with me? Am I dying? I can't die, I've barely lived! Okay okay I need to calm down and trust Emmett that he will figure out what's going on.

"Em, when you tell someone not to worry that gives them more of a reason to worry!" I yell at him because I'm freaked out and damnit that gives me permission to yell!

"Babe just calm down, everything is going to be okay I promise you." I listen to his reassurances and take deep breathes trying to calm my aching heart.

"Okay okay I'm calm." I say when I feel confident enough my voice won't shake.

"You sure?" I hear the smirk in his voice and I wish I was with him so I could wipe it off.

"Yes, Em I'm sure." I roll my eyes at the phone.

"Can I tell you a secret and you not freak out more than you already have?" He asks seriously. Oh boy now he has me worried again.

"I can't promise not to freak out but tell me." I say preparing myself for what he is going to say.

"My chest aches too." He says in an almost whisper like he is afraid of my reaction. Well he shouldn't be because I'm just fine, I'm not freaking out again at all. Nope, not me. I'm as calm as can be.

"What?" I breathe into the phone because my voice has stopped working. Both of our chests are aching? Why is this happening? I could be away from him before without my chest hurting. Maybe it was the kiss. It sealed some sort of bond or something. No, stuff like that doesn't exist. Or maybe we are both just going crazy. Yeah I like that idea better.

"I thought it was only me so I wasn't going to say anything about it but now that you are experiencing it too I'm going to figure out what's going on, Bella I promise" He says with conviction, I actually feel better that I'm not the only one experiencing this.

"What do you think this could mean, Emmett?" I whisper because aparently I haven't gotten the ability to use my voice back yet.

"I don't know, baby but it's going to be okay no matter what it is. We'll get through it together no matter what." He keeps reassuring me and it makes me feel a lot better knowing I don't have to go through whatever this is alone.

"Okay." I take a breath out and close my eyes trying to compose myself enough to have a conversation with him because I missed him and no matter what is going on I just want to forget about it for right now and listen to his voice. "I'm grounded now because of you." I say trying to bring some normalcy back into our conversation.

"Why is you being grounded my fault?" I hear a little chuckle and I know he is trying to do the same. We talk a bit longer before I go to bed and toss and turn all night. The ache is still there even in my dream state.

The next morning I wake up feeling like I didn't get any sleep at all. My chest aches twice as bad today, I don't even think I can get out of bed. I look over at my clock and see that it's late and Charlie is probably already gone to work for the day so there is no point in getting out of bed anyway. I hear my phone get a text so I look around for it and locate it wrapped up in the covers of my bed. I read it and a smile comes to my face,

 _Since you can't leave your house I'll leave mine and come see you. Be there in 30 -Em_

Now that I know I'm going to see Emmett it gives me the energy I need to get out of bed and get ready, I throw an outfit together and head down the hall to the bathroom. After the quickest shower I've ever taken I put my clothes on and dry my hair and put it up into a messy bun on top of my head, after brushing my teeth and applying my usual mascara 30 minutes has gone by. I hear the doorbell and run down the stairs as fast as I can without tripping or falling and answer the door not even looking to see who it is because I already know and throw myself at him. He catches me and picks me up so I wrap my legs around his waist. In the back of my mind I know this isn't the normal reaction of how you greet your boyfriend of one day but after what we discussed all last night and how I've felt about him since I met him I think its acceptable after the night we have had.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." I hear him chuckle but he only squeezes me to him tighter. I lean back to look at him with a million questions in my eyes that I know he doesn't have the answers to. I notice the ache in my chest is completely gone now and that has to mean it has to have somthing to do with being around Emmett.

"Emmett." My voice shakes but I don't say anything else. I don't have to. He understands everything I'm trying to say and can't with one word.

"I know, baby. I know." He sighs and hugs me back to his body. I close my eyes and just let him hold me. I breathe in his woodsy scent and let it calm me. I also remember we are still out on my porch in view of everybody driving by.

"We should go inside." I tell Emmett because I don't want anybody to see me clinging to Emmett out on my front porch and telling Charlie. I feel him start to move forward into my house, I expected him to let me down because I do have the capability to walk but nope he just carries me inside. I can't even bring myself to complain because I need him. I sound like I'm turning into one of those needy girlfriends that needs her boyfriend for everything and can't do anything for herself.

"I talked to my dad about what's going on with us and he said he would look into it." I hear Emmett say after he sits us on the couch, I'm in his lap because I'm scared if I lose contact with him my chest with start hurting again.

"He didn't think you were crazy? Because this seems pretty crazy, Emmett." I say looking at him while playing with his hair to distract myself from everything that is going on.

"No, he didn't think I was crazy. He was actually pretty concerned and was eager to figure out what's going on with us." He says while rubbing his hands up and down my sides to comfort me.

"I don' think I can go with what we went through last night again, it really hurt, Em." I lean forward and touch my forehead to his because I need to feel closer to him and close my eyes.

"Then you won't. I'll sneak into your room and stay with you tonight because I can't go through that again and I won't be able to stand being away from you knowing you are in pain." I feel his breath against my face as he speaks and though I should tell him that he shouldn't be sleeping in my bed this early in our relationship or that Charlie could catch us I can't because the thought of him in pain and me knowing that I can take it away just doesn't seem reasonable.

"What if we get caught?" I ask as I open my eyes and look into his gold ones.

"We won't." He says confidently with his smirk in place. I smile because I have really missed that smirk.

"Oh really, big shot?" I quirk my eyebrow at him wondering how he expects to keep from getting caught.

"Yup" He says popping the 'P' and looking at me with a look that just says 'Doubt me, I dare you.' I do of course and ask,

"And how can you be so certain we won't get caught?" Challenging him.

"I have my ways." Cocky bastard. I just roll my eyes. We hang out and watch tv while kissing every now and then but we don't stop touching until Charlie gets home and Emmett leaves right before Charlie turns down our street which I found impressive. I start dinner while Charlie watches some game on tv. After we eat we both head up to our rooms, Charlie tells me a weak goodnight before going into his room and I turn into mine and am pleasantly surprised that Emmett is already in there. I lock my door and turn to Emmett who I notice has an overnight bag at his feet. We both turn away from each other to give the other some privacy to change into our pjs.

I change into a black tank top and sleep shorts and I turn around to see Emmett changed into a white wife beater that shows off his muscular arms that are oh so sexy and basketball shorts and we both get into bed.

I sigh when he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me until my back is flush against his chest.

"Night, sweetheart." He kisses my head and I smile even though he can't see.

"Night, Em." I close my eyes and fall into the best sleep I've ever had with Emmett holding me and I know I will never be able to sleep without him ever again, not that I'm complaining.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I've been away because I've been sick but I got some inspiration to write. I hope you guys aren't opposed to more supernatural aspects than vampires. Don't worry she will find out soon and they will find out whats going on between them in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Soul Mating

**Chapter 6: Soul Mating**

I woke up alone the next morning, Emmett must not have been gone long because the ache I get when he is gone isn't present yet. I still have no idea what is going on with us but I hope we figure it out soon. All I know is that before we kissed I could be away from him for more than a few hours and after I couldn't. I look at my bedside table and see the clock reads that it's only eight o'clock, way to early to be up on a weekend I decide and close my eyes.

I'm awoken up by the feel of cool lips on my cheek, I turn my head trying to get away from whoever it is. I'm not a morning person and just want a few more minutes of sleep.

"Come on, sweetheart it's time to get up." I hear a low voice say. I know who it is but that doesn't mean that I want to wake up yet.

"Five more minutes." I say grumpily while keeping my eyes closed.

"Alright, you leave me no choice." I don't even have time to register what he is talking about before I feel his cold hands on my warm waist tickling my sides. He is actually tickling me! What the hell!

"Emmett, stop!" I scream, struggling to squirm away from his cold hands. He continues for a few more seconds until he finally stops. I'm breathing heavy and look up at him glaring,

"I'm up now, thank you very much." I huff and move to stand up, I really need to go to the bathroom.

"You're welcome!" He yells after me, I grumble about him being a jerk for waking me up like that and continue on to use the bathroom. I think I mentioned I wasn't a morning person. Once I'm done in the bathroom I head back into my room to see what Emmett is doing here. I walk into my bedroom to see Emmett sprawled out right in the middle of my bed like he lives there.

"Comfy?" I ask, walking over to the bed trying to find a place to sit down because his big frame takes up the whole bed pretty much.

"Very." He turns his head to gaze at me lazily, the way the early daylight is highlighting his features make him look otherworldly because surely this gorgeous specimen isn't a part of this world, he's too perfect.

"You're staring, sweetheart." He chuckles and sits up to face me.

"Was not." Yes, I was. Nobody can blame me though and he is my boyfriend, I can stare all I want.

"Were too." He says, leaning towards me and looking at my lips. If that isn't a clear sign he wants to kiss me I don't know what is. Instead of answering him because we both know I was staring I eliminate the space between us and press my lips against his. He seems stunned for a second but he recovers by bringing his hands up to cup my face. I'm overwhelmed by the smell of the outdoors and the feel of his tongue against my lower lip wanting entrance. I open my mouth for him and we explore each other's mouths for a few minutes until he pulls away and rest his forehead against mine. It seems, to me at least that the more we make out the more intense our feelings get and the harder it is to stop.

"Carlisle wants to talk to us about what's going on." He breathes. Does that mean he knows what's going on with us? I hope so because I'd really like some answers.

"I'm grounded remember?" I comment, remembering I can't leave the house but it's not like Charlie is here to monitor whether I actually leave or not. Maybe I can convince Emmett to take me to talk to his dad anyway because the suspense is killing me.

"I won't tell if you won't." He smirks, well no need to convince him. It's like he read my mind, maybe he can with this crazy thing going on between us who knows what will happen.

"If you are breaking me out I need to get dressed so get out." I point towards my door, I'm not changing clothes in front of him and it feels silly to have him turn around like last night. Since Charlie isn't here there isn't a problem with him waiting for me downstairs.

"Aw come on, babe." He groans while tipping his head back towards the ceiling.

"Out." I say firmly, I put my hands on my hips and wait for him to leave.

"Fine." He huffs and turns to leave, I swear he acts like a kid sometimes but I still adore him.

I turn towards my dresser and start the task of picking out my clothes for meeting my boyfriend's parents, even if they aren't his biological one for the first time, it's pretty nerve-racking but I push the nerves aside and get dressed. I went with simple since we are just going to talk to his dad, I paired a pair of blue jean skinny jeans with a shorts sleeved Hollister top and my usual black converse. I just run a brush through my hair and put it up into a ponytail just to get it out of the way, after a trip to the bathroom I head downstairs to meet Emmett. He is sitting on the couch watching something on the t.v. but when he hears me come down the stairs he turns his head towards me and smiles. I could look at that smile forever, I can't help but smile back.

"Ready to go?" I ask, reaching my hand towards him for him to take.

"Yup," He stands and takes my hand while we walk out to his jeep. "You look beautiful by the way." He stopped by the passenger side door and is looking down at me with a small smile playing on his lips. I swear he makes my heart skip a beat when he looks at me like that.

"Thanks." I breathe because my voice doesn't seem to be working, I reach up and put my arms around his neck to pull him down to me and give him what was supposed to be a quick kiss but turned into him sliding his arms all the way around my waist and pulling me flush against the front of his body. While our lips are moving against one another's my hands find their way into his hair and slightly pull on it to see what his reaction will be and I'm not disappointed by the moan that escapes his mouth, his moan brings me back to earth though and I pull away slightly because I don't want to lose contact with him just yet,

"We should get going." I say but don't make a move to get into the vehicle.

"We should." He actually makes a move and pulls away to open my door for me, I'm slightly disappointed at the lose of contact but get in. He makes his way around to his side and gets in, he starts the jeep but takes my hand and laces our fingers together before he starts towards his house.

I'm surprisingly calm the whole way there, I mean I am meeting my boyfriend's parents and getting an explanation on what in the hell is going on between the two of us you would think I would be going out of my mind with nerves but here in this moment, holding Emmetts hand I can't find a care in the world. We arrive at what appears to be a mansion, it looks like it was really old before it was restored and what I notice first about the house is that there are lots of windows and glass walls that make it look very open.

"This is your house?" Shock evident in my voice, I knew Carlisle was a doctor so it's to be expected for him to have a lot of money but I didn't think houses like this existed in Forks.

I hear his chuckle and know that's the only response to my question that I'm getting, I let go of his hand to open my door and immediately feel nervous about what is about to happen, I was completely fine on the way here but now I feel like I could have a panic attack with all the emotions coming my way. I get out and wait for him to come around to my side of the jeep, when he does he takes my hand again and just like that my emotions are back in check and I feel like I can face the world. I look down at our hands and think about what is happening, when I'm touching Emmett all I feel is calm and when I was anxious all he had to do was hold my hand and I was calm again.

I decide to try an experiment and let go of his hand, he looks at me confused as to what I'm doing but I'm to focused to tell him anything, I feel the anxiety and nerves come back now that I'm touching him and look at him is amazement. I take his hand again and all I feel is calm now, I have no idea what is going on with us but all I can say is it is amazing that this is happening to us and a little scary since we don't know what it is. Since Emmett is still looking at me like a crazy person I decide to fill him in on my newfound discovery.

"You calm me." He is still looking confused, even more so now so I explain further, "I'm nervous about meeting your parents and finding out what's going on between us but when I hold your hand you calm me down, that's what I was just doing. I was seeing what happens when we aren't touching and all my nerves came back but when I touch you they go away. Emmett this is crazy." I explain, looking up at him to see his reaction. He looks kind of freaked out which I don't blame him, this is some weird shit that's going on with us.

"I think we need to get in there and talk to Carlisle, right now." He states while pulling me along with him heading towards the front door of the house. Nobody else is home it looks like, Emmett pulls me through the living room and up the stairs to a door which I'm guessing is Carlisle's study. He doesn't even knock before he barges in, behind a desk on the far wall sits a young looking guy with blonde hair and the same gold eyes as the rest of this family, I'm starting to think that it's not a coincidence. He doesn't look older than twenty-six and is a highly qualified doctor and has five teenage kids..right. Something is definitely weird around here and with what's going on with me and Emmett it probably ties into this strange family.

"Ahh Emmett, I've been expecting you." Carlisle says kindly and offers us to take a seat on the sofa in the corner, we do but Emmett doesn't let go of my hand which I'm glad for. I need all the calm I can get for this upcoming conversation.

"You must be the infamous Bella Emmett won't shut up about." Carlisle offers me his hand and I have to let go of Emmett's hand to shake Carlisle's and I'm hesitant but let go anyway and shake his hand taking not he is cold like Emmett, I would comment on Emmett talking about me to his family but I really need to know what's going on more than anything.

"Nice to meet you." I say shakily because now that I'm not touching Emmett the nerves are coming back and I feel like I might throw up. That will be a great first impression, throwing up all over his expensive shoes. I quickly let go and grab a hold of Emmett again and immediately feel better.

"Carlisle have you figured out what's going on with us yet?" Emmett ask squeezing my hand reassuring me he was there with me.

"I believe so. But first I think we should tell Bella what we are first, it will make more sense then." My ears immediately perk up and linger on the words ' _what we are'_ what the hell does that mean? I figured they were different but I don't know how different, I try to breathe and remind myself of the amazing guy Emmett is and how he would never hurt me. I think I am finally going to get some answers.

"Bella, we are what people call vampires but we don't drink human blood. We are the vegetarians of the vampire world, we only drink animal blood. I know this must be a shock to you but you must know that none of us would ever hurt you or any other human for that manner. You are not in any danger." Carlisle explains.

 _Vampires._ The cold hands, the gold eyes, never eating at lunch. It makes sense and I believe Carlisle when he said I wasn't in any danger because even though I had been around this family for a short while I never felt like I should fear for my safety, except for maybe around Rosalie. I think I'm handling this too well, I just found out my boyfriend is a vampire and they could very well be lying when they say they don't drink from humans but I trust Emmett and he is the same person he was when I first met him. He's still my Gold Eyes and now I know where he gets them from.

"Okay." I finally say looking at Emmett, telling him with my eyes and body language that I accept him and am not going to run out of here screaming down the road that vampires exist. He closes his eyes and let's out a breathe that he had obviously been holding and leans toward me to kiss my forehead.

"So what's going on with us has to do with you guys being vampires?" I ask wanting to know what is going on with Emmett and I and how it has to do with him being what he is.

"That's what I believe, yes. You see what you two have is something called a soul mating. Now most vampires just mate normally, they feel complete when they meet and know that they couldn't live without each other, they know that that is their mate but there are a select few that soul mate. They share everything; mind, body, and soul, with a soul mating you will experience things that no other mated pair would. For example: nobody will be able to calm you like your soul mate," I cast a meaningful look over at Emmett, thinking about what I discovered before we came up here. "The development of telepathy between the two will occur, the need to be near each other constantly will also occur but with practice you can manage the amount of time you can be apart. One last thing, once you consummate your relationship your souls will be fused with the other. One soul cannot live without the other."

I look at Emmett and try to process all that Carlisle has explained. Soul mates basically, one soul can't live without the other. That means that if one of us dies, so does the other. Kind of a scary thought but also somewhat comforting, who would want to live without the other piece of their soul. I'm soul mates with Emmett Cullen. I knew I didn't want to live without him but now I find out I literally can't. Well looks like he is stuck with me now. I smirk to myself, forever with Emmett. This is going to be something.

 **Hope you guys like where I'm going with this story and sorry for the long wait, I'll try to keep it to 2 weeks minimum. Reviews are always welcome! Stay tuned for the rest of the journey.**


	7. Chapter 7: Storytime

**Chapter 7: Storytime**

I'm still staring at Emmett after hearing what Carlisle has told us, that we are soul mates and that they are vampires. This is still pretty crazy and hard to believe but what is happening to us had to have an explanation. I'm not scared that they are vampires, it's just a bit intimidating to say the least. As for being soul mates with Emmett, I don't feel like I was cheated out of choosing somebody for myself or that I'm forced to stay with Emmett now that we have this connection. I would have stayed with Emmett anyway, I honestly couldn't see myself with anybody else. I still have questions about what is going on with us and decide to see if Carlisle has the answers.

"Why didn't we feel this connection when we first met?" I ask, turning to look at Carlisle. I was just attracted to Emmett when I first met him, I didn't ache for him until after we kissed so I'm hoping he can explain further.

"You were both just attracted to each other when you first met, am I right?" Looking at us for confirmation, we both nod.

"Okay and when did you feel like you couldn't be apart from each other?" He asks, no doubt knowing what our answer will be already.

"I felt it when I dropped her off at her house after our date." Emmett tells him, squeezing my hand like he is being reminded of the pain we both went through that night and he is reassuring himself I'm beside him. I put my hand over the hand that's holding mine so his hand is securely between both of mine and squeeze letting him know the same thoughts were going through my head and I'm here.

"And what happened on your date?" Carlisle asks, giving us a look that says 'just tell me you kissed so I can get on with the explanatiion' at least that's what it looks like to me.

"We kissed." I say so we can get it out there, there is really no need to be embarassed it's not like Carlisle is Emmetts real dad. It's not a big deal we kissed, we are soul mates after all.

"When a soul mated pair kiss for the first time the connection starts to take place. Yes, you would have always been attracted to each other but it would just stay at an attraction if you never kissed. The kiss told the connection you accept each other and accept the mating, even if you didn't know anything about it yet." Carlisle explains.

It makes sense surprisingly, I was just introduced to the supernatural world but I accept it. I always had a belief that there was something more than humans out in the world, there had to be. We don't know what is hiding around every corner or under our feet. I never really had an experience to make me believe that there was more out in the world, I always just accpeted the fact that we weren't alone. It's reassuring to know I wasn't crazy in thinking that this, I never really thought about what could be out there other than humans in detail but apparently vampires exist and soul mates. I'm sure there are others I will discover the longer I know about the supernatural world and I might be weird in saying I'm excited to discover more about this strange world but I am.

"Is that all, Carlisle?" I hear Emmett ask, breaking me out of my thoughts. He looks like he is ready to get out of here and I can't blame him, it is a lot to take in.

"Other than try to stay close to each other until your tolerance builds up that should be all for now." He stands to tell us good-bye and we are on our way, to where I don't know but I'm just sitting back and enjoying the ride.

I open my eyes when I feel him come to a stop and look around to find he brought us back to 'our' spot. I smile remembering when he brought us here for our date. We step out of the jeep and he comes around to take my hand, I look up at him wondering what he is thinking. If he has any regrets or doubts about what is going on between us. He doesn't look at me as he pulls me towards the meadow and I can tell he is deep in thought, I hope he will tell me what is going on in that head of his. When we get to the opening the sun isn't shining on the flowers and when I look up it doesn't look like rain it just looks like a normal day in Forks, dreary.

Emmett lets go of my hand and stuffs his into his pockets, walking away from me into the middle of the meadow. I follow him still wondering why he is being so quiet. I put my hand on his arm and look up at his troubled expression,

"Em?" I ask softly, I don't know what to say. I'll let him tell me what's bothering him so much.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, hanging his head in shame. I look at him in bewilderment, shocked at his response. Sorry? Sorry for kissing me? Sorry for being my soul mate?

I step in front of him and grab his face in my hands to make him look at me, his cool skin against my warm no longer bothering me.

"Sorry for what, Em?" I hold my breath waiting for his response.

"Everything. Not telling you the truth about me, dragging you into this world, putting you in danger because of what I am. I'm so sorry, Bella." He says dejectedly with sad eyes. I can't stand to see him like this, this isn't him.

"I'm not sorry. I understand why you didn't tell me, we've only been on one date after all," I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood from this depressing state. "Also, with you being my soul mate I don't think I will ever be in any danger." I get a little smile out of him but it's still not enough for me. "And there is the little detail about me being your soul mate, you should be jumping for joy." I smirk up at him and finally I get a real Emmett smile out of him.

"Now there is something to smile about." He tells me while wrapping his arms around my waist. "I've finally found the one person who completes me." Who knew Emmett could be be sweet. I smile up at him when a question pops into my mind.

"Em?" I ask timidly because I don't know if he will want to share with me yet.

"Yeah?" He looks into my eyes while rubbing his hands up and down my sides.

"Will you tell me how you were turned?" I ask curiously, he gets a far off look in his eyes and drags me down to sit on the ground between his knees with my back to his chest and his arms around me.

"It was the year 1935 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee and I was out in the woods, hunting for something to bring back to my family. I was the one that normally provided food for the family, not because I was forced to but because I liked hunting and I was good at it. My father and brother were at the mines and my mother and younger sister were back at the house waiting for me to come back with dinner. I had just spotted a squirrel that would be our dinner for the night when I heard a loud roar behind me," I hold onto his arms that are around me, scared for Emmett even though it was in the past I feel like it is happening right before my eyes. "I turned around to see a huge bear, they weren't uncommon in the mountains but I had never run into one before on one of my hunting trips. I didn't move a muscle but I guess that was the wrong reaction because it charged at me and attacked me. It was the worst pain I had ever felt before, it's claws were everywhere and so was my blood, I don't know how much I had lost but I know it was a lot. I had accepted that I was going to die at the hands of this bear when all of a sudden it was gone, I could barely open my eyes but I could see what I thought was an angel at the time. It was Rosalie, she had killed the bear and carried me to Carlisle so he could change me. She was still in her newborn years and wouldn't have been able to change me without killing me but I was just grateful I'm alive today. Well not actually alive but immortal."

He had tightened his grip on me at some point during his story but I didn't mind, if he needed to hold on to me to get through the story of how he died I was glad to be there for him. I rest my head against his chest and wait to hear if he will continue. I feel him kiss the top of my head before he takes an unnecessary breath and begins talking again,

"It took three days of feeling like I was being burned from the inside before I was changed. Carlisle taught me how to hunt animals instead of humans and since then it's been an endless cycle of moving towns so people don't get suspicious of us not aging and in and out of numerous high schools to keep up appearances, sometimes college when I need a break from high school." He finishes.

He didn't mention relationships or hookups that he had, I don't know if that was on purpose or not. I'm not naive enough to think he has went without a womans company for his eighty-one years of life.

"Did you never have any relationships, if only for a night?" I ask while turning my head around to look at him. I'm not going to judge him if he did, I'm just curious.

"I know this is going to be unbelievable to you but I never really thought of having any kind of relationship with anybody. It never felt right, I even asked Carlisle about it at one point because a guy not wanting sex or somebody to love is just unnatural but he assured me that I just hadn't found anybody that I wanted a relationship with yet. Now knowing about what we have together it makes sense. I never even looked at a woman twice before you." He says looking down at me. That is unbelievable but I understand what he is talking about, people always used to look at me like I was some sort of freak when I said I didn't date and whenever I would always say no to guys asking me out. I guess I know now why I was never interested in anybody before.

This connection we have is very strong but I'm excited to see how it progresses because if my feelings for Emmett get any stronger I think I just might burst, hopefully not literally. We leave shortly after because it is getting late and we do have school tomorrow. He drops me off at my house promising he will be back in an hour after Charlie goes to bed. I make dinner for me and Charlie and when we are both done I clean up and we both head up to bed. We didn't have much of a conversation at dinner but we hardly ever do. Of course Emmett is already in my room when I walk through the door and it's a relief to be held by him after only an hour away from him, I don't know how we are going to survive school tomorrow.

Emmett picks me up to take me to school in the morning and since this is the first time we are going to school after we are officially a couple I am expecting a lot of stares and maybe even some glares.

"You ready?" Emmett ask from the drivers seat, taking my hand like he knows I'm nervous about what's going to happen when we step out of the jeep together. It's not that I care about what people are going to say about me, I just don't want to be stared at all day and hear the whispers behind my back that are sure to come. I take a deep breath and let it out steadying myself and reply,

"Yeah, lets do this." We step out of the car and join hands again. I can already feel the stares and cringe slighty but with the calm Emmett is giving me I just ignore them as we step into the building together. They can say whatever they want and stare for as long as they want but no matter what I'm still holding the hand of my other half and I could not be happier.

We make it through the day by some miracle since we only have two classes together but also lunch, when I couldn't take it anymore after a couple hours I would just text Emmett and ask him if he could meet me in the hallway. Of course he always would since it's not like he actually needed any of his classes and the teachers loved him so none of them would deny him.

It's the last class of the day and I'm so happy I get to see Emmett a whole hour and a half. I walk into the girls locker room to change and the whispers I have been hearing all day start as soon as I walk in, since I've gotten used to it I just ignore them and continue to change until I feel somebody come up to me and look up to see that it's Lauren and groan internally. If you thought Rosalie was bad Lauren is just as bad if not worse. Before I can even ask what she wants she starts talking,

"What makes you so special that you get Emmett Cullen?" She sneers in my direction. I'm not just going to stand there and let her talk trash about me so I slowly turn around to face her and look her straight in the eyes.

"Maybe because I don't drool all over him and actually have a personality besides 'slut' or 'bitch' I can keep a guys attention." I throw back at her because she is already pissing me off. I know I can't tell her Emmett is my sould mate and not like she would believe me even if I did. When she doesn't seem to have a response and is just standing there seething I roll my eyes and turn to turn away from her so I can continue changing clothes and get out of here and out to Emmett but all of a sudden I feel a sting on my cheek and realize she just slapped me. I grab my cheek and my anger level rises to off the fucking chart I can't even think about what to do next when I feel myself being grabbbed around the waist and blocked by a big body, it takes me only a few seconds to realize it's Emmett. He obviously doesn't care that he is in the girls locker room, I try to move around him but am stopped by his arm.

"Stay back, Bella." He growls. I know I have to calm him down because to the girls in here are looking pretty scared, which they have a right to be but they are innocent and don't understand why he is being so protective or even what he is doing in here. I grab onto his arm and try to get his attention before he kills the poor human dumb enough to touch me.

"Em, you can't hurt her." I whisper so only he can hear me, I really need to get him out of here before the teacher comes barging in here and he gets in trouble.

"She slapped you." He is visibly shaking now trying to keep himself in control, I'm surprised by how he knows she slapped me. He could of heard it maybe or felt my anger and came in here concerned but how did he know she slapped me?

"How did you know she slapped me?" I ask curiously, wondering if he felt it somehow through the connection.

"I felt it, it felt as if she slapped me instead of you." So he did feel it, our connection is certainly progressing if he can now feel my pain. It takes a few minutes to convince Emmett not to kill Lauren and surprisingly the teacher never came in, Emmett scared them bad enough nobody even said anything but I'm sure everybody will be gossipping about it tomorrow. The rest of class if pretty tense but goes by quickly, thankfully and finally the bell is ringing. I meet Emmett at his jeep and immediately wrap my arms around him, I feel his arms around me and feel him taking in deep breaths as if my smell is calming him.

"What happened back there?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I could feel your anger and was wondering what was going on when all of a sudden I felt a little sting in my cheek and it took me a few seconds to figure out what the hell had happened and when I figured out it was coming from you I had to see if you were okay and immediately wanted to kill whatever had hurt you." He says not really looking at me.

"You can already feel my emotions and pain?" Knowing that this was happening really fast.

"Yeah. I'll tell Carlisle and see if he has any advice." He says, opening the passenger door for me. I get in and can't help but think about what is happening between us. This connection is very strong and is already becoming stronger. How strong is this going to get? I wonder to myself. So much is unknown and I hope nothing dangerous will happen to us in the future. I'll try my best to focus on the present and not what will happen down the road.

 **I hope you all liked Emmetts storytime and are still enjoying this story. I love your reviews so keep them coming and if you have any question or suggestions don't be afraid to PM me!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wolves are Descending

**Chapter 8: The Wolves are Descending**

The weeks passed quickly, it was now mid-October and nothing significant had changed between my connection with Emmett. We have become a lot closer and can hardly keep our hands off of each other, not that I'm complaining. We built our tolerance up to eight hours on a particular sunny day in September when the Cullens couldn't come to school. Their excuse was that they went on a camping trip to enjoy the nice weather but I knew the truth. That day was awful but it was good for us.

I have gotten a lot closer with some members of the Cullen family, particularly Alice. Her bubbly and excited personality may be annoying to some people but I found it refreshing, I guess she was right when we first met because now we really are best friends. Her gift is really intriguing to me and I always know when she is experiencing something because she gets a blank look on her face for a few seconds. I am mostly interested in visions she sees of me, she hardly ever tells me what she sees because she doesn't want her telling me to effect my decisions. I appreciate that she doesn't want to feel like she is controlling my life, I really do but that doesn't mean I'm not curious.

I have also gotten close to Esme because she treats me just like one of her own and I actually feel like she is a second mom to me. Anytime I go over to their house she always has something prepared for me to eat or snack on and if I ever need any motherly advice I can just go to her and she will give it to me, no questions asked. Her warm and welcoming personality is something I always look forward to when I visit them. Now her husband on the other hand is a different story, I like Carlisle and all but his constant questions and exams he wants to do on Emmett and me are starting to get a little annoying. I understand his curiosity and his desire to learn everything there is to learn about our connection but it is starting to become something I dread about going to his house.

The rest of the family is still distant with me. Rosalie, I have accepted will never like me which I'm fine with because she isn't my favorite person either. I'm hesitant to ever go around Edward since I learned that he can read minds, I don't like my privacy being invaded like that and I understand that it isn't something he can control but it still makes me uncomfortable that he can read my every thought. Class with him has gotten awkward but I've learned to just think about biology stuff and hope and pray that my mind never wanders to a makeout session with Emmett. I'm pretty neutral when it comes to Jaspar, hes pretty quiet and doesn't come around me much which has been explained to me because he is still newly vegetarian and my blood tempts him which I can understand and I tend to try and stay out of his way. I know Emmett or Alice wouldn't let him hurt me but I don't want to take any chances of anything happening.

"Hey, Bella" I hear from behind me, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to the present. I'm waiting outside of Alice's classroom so we can walk to lunch together, apparently her teacher wanted to talk to her and confirm the plans she had for the Halloween festival the school was throwing. Alice being the person she is of course volunteered to help with anything that needed to be done, she tried to get me to volunteer with her but that just isn't my thing. I love her and all but I'm not going to torture myself with planning and decorating a whole festival, it just wasn't happening.

Turning around to see who had called my name, I come face to face with Mike Newton. I groan internally because this guy is so annoying, he is one of those that will do anything to fit in and tries way to hard. He isn't that bad of a guy, he just tries too damn hard and even though Emmett and I are very openly dating Mike just doesn't seem to take the hint that I'm not interested in him.

"Hi, Mike." I sigh, wondering what he could possibly want but honestly knowing deep down. I readjust my backpack to my other shoulder just to do something with my hands.

"Are you planning on going to the Halloween festival?" He asks with a cheesy smile on his face like he knows he is going to convince me to go out with him this time.

"Yeah, I was planning to." I state flatly, I'm very disinterested in having this conversation with him. I already know where it's going and I want to get it over with as soon as possible. I try to keep all my emotions in check because I know at the slightest change in my emotions Emmett will come running to see what is going on and what set me off.

"Are you going with anybody?" Yeah, my boyfriend. You know that guy that is always holding my hand and kissing me? That's called a boyfriend, my boyfriend, I have a fucking boyfriend! I really want to scream in his face but of course I don't. It's just that after weeks of me saying 'no' to him and him still not getting the point has seriously gotten on my last nerve. I already know that Emmett has felt my anger and annoyance and is no doubt on his way to find me even though I tried to keep it in check but it's hard when an idiot is standing in front of you. I see Emmett round the corner with a concerned look on his face, not knowing what he was going to be stepping into.

"Yes, I'm going with Emmett. My boyfriend." I glare at him and grab Emmett to come and stand beside me. He towers over Mike by a good five inches and is built much bigger than him. The glare Emmett is shooting his way is a good sign he is pissed which is mainly my fault but come on the guy is so annoying something has to get him to leave me alone, why not my vampire soulmate.

"You alright?" Emmett asks while putting an arm around my waist. This is his way of staking claim on me in front of Mike, not like it will get through his brain that I'm taken though.

"Yeah. I was just explaining to Mike that I already had someody to go to the Halloween festival with." I move my hand on top of his that is resting on my stomach needing to calm down. That was another thing we found out, our skin has to be touching for us to feel the calming effects of our connection. I don't know why clothes are such a barrier but any excuse to touch Emmett is perfectly fine with me.

"Yeah, Newton she doesn't need you to take her anywhere." Emmett glares at him, he knows how annoying he has been to me for weeks and I appreciate him saying something. You would think a guy telling you to back off his girl would make you listen and leave her alone. It doesn't look like anything we've said to him has registered and he has completely ignored Emmetts presence which is kind of hard to do considering how big he is but he just keeps staring at me like nothing is wrong and the words that come out of his mouth next make me think there is something seriously wrong with him,

"Are you sure? I think you are really beautiful and would love to take you out." He smiles like everything that just came out of his mouth wasn't creepy at all.

I look up at Emmett with a look that says 'what the fuck is wrong with this guy' because he does seem to have something wrong with him. I always knew he was annoying and pushy but he has crossed over to weird territory. A little sliver of fear runs through me as thoughts about what he is capable of run through my mind. He could be a complete stalker and I'm his target, he could try to kidnap me and take me out in the middle of nowhere and kill me. I have no idea what is wrong with him but right now I really need to get away from him. I feel Emmetts arm tighten around me and assume he felt my fear. Emmett is getting ready to say something to him but Alice walks out with her bubbly personality on full show and takes in the scene in front of her. Mike walks away when Alice appears which I am grateful for, when I can no longer see him I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What was that about?" Alice questions, we start walking toward the cafeteria knowing I won't be able to eat anything after everything that just happened.

"Just Mike creeping us out." I answer while thinking back to the conversation, the weirdest thing was that he completely ignored everything I said and didn't even acknowledge Emmett standing right next to me. I have noticed everytime he talks to me whenever I tell him 'no' or that I have a boyfriend it's like it goes in one ear and out the other. I don't know what that means but I really just want him and his creepy ass to leave me alone.

We make our way to the cafeteria together without any disturbances. I really don't feel like eating anything so I turn to Emmett and say,

"I don't feel like eating." This has basically become my way of saying 'can we leave' because I know he doesn't eat and if I don't want to there is no reason for us to just sit around doing nothing. Since the school is pretty lack on students leaving campus for lunch we usually just leave and go to our spot or we drive and park somewhere random and enjoy each others company until it was time to go back to school. It doesn't take any convincing to get Emmett to leave, if it was up to him he wouldn't come to school in the first place it's not like he needs school anyway since they just attend school to keep up apperances even though honestly in my opinion they look like they should be in college or college graduates instead of high school students.

I hug Alice and tell her a quick goodbye and then we are out the doors. I take a moment to breathe in the fresh air and take in the outdoors. All the anger and annoyance I felt at Mike fall away and are replaced with calm and serenity. Nature can do that to you, the fresh air, the free feeling you get when you sit back and enjoy your surroundings. It was just what I needed I think to myself as I follow behind Emmett to his jeep. Once inside he asks,

"Where to?" He always asks me this and he always has the same expression on his face, the trust and adoration on his face tells me that he would go anywhere I asked him to. He would essentially follow me anywhere and that feeling is powerful. Meaning that much to one person is overwhelming but in the best possible way. We haven't told each other those three words that define every relationship but I feel them everytime he looks at me, every action he does for me, every touch he delivers to me and I return them one hundred percent we just haven't gotten around to expressing these feeling out loud yet.

"Take me somewhere I haven't been before." I say as I reach over and take his hand in mine, my eyes on his face as he is deep in thought thinking of where he could take me. I still haven't explored this whole town so I'm sure there are plenty of places I haven't seen yet. He seems to have thought of a place but the look on his face isn't really a reassuring one. He almost looks worried, I don't know what he would have to be worried about in this small town and he is a vampire, he is pretty much indestructible.

"Okay, I think there is a place you need to see." Need to see? What was that supposed to mean? I guess I'll find out soon. I nod my head at him to let him know I heard him and go back to thinking about what he could possibly need to show me. I really can't think of anything so I just sit back and enjoy the ride, knowing I'll have my answers soon. Once he starts the jeep and we are driving for a few minutes I turn to look at my surrounding of the multi-colored trees and look at all the different colored leaves fly past us and just let time pass. My eyes come back in focus when I realize we are outside his house. I sit up more fully in my seat and look at him confused.

"What are we doing at your house" What could he need to show me here? I wonder.

"This is how you get to the place we are going, through the woods. I need you to trust me and listen to everything I tell you. Can you do that for me?" He asks seriously, again I have to wonder what the hell is going on but I trust him with my life and know that I'm safe with him.

"Yeah I can do that." I answer just as seriously and nod my head for good measure. I feel like I need to give myself a pep talk before walking into those woods. Obviously there is something in them that is very serious and I have no idea what it could possibly be but I'm going to trust Emmett and walk into those woods to get my answers. I open my door and walk around to his side, looking up at him waiting for him to act first.

"I need you to hop on my back." He says with a little smile, he knows how confused and tense I am and is trying to soothe my nerves. If I'm being honest it's working because I roll my eyes good-naturedly and walk around him trying to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to jump that high, I have to try a few times with Emmett laughing at me the whole time but I finally get it when he bends down at an angle and I can get a good grip of his neck and he immediately grabs the back of my thighs to help me wrap them around his waist. Once settled I'm huffing and puffing because that was a serious workout for me and the big jerk laughing at me the whole time did not help but once I stop squirming he takes off towards the woods at him vampire speed. I can't concentrate on anything as it zooms past and it is honestly making me a little sick so I bury my head in his neck and just hang on until he stops. When I feel him stop I look around and notice a cliff in front of us that looks like it split away from the other side. I really don't get the significance of this place or why Emmett was so worried about bringing me until he opens his mouth.

"This is a treaty line. Many years ago we came across a group of shapeshifters, they are our natural enemy and the only thing besides our own kind that can kill us. They were outnumbered but Carlisle made a deal with them anyway because he didn't want to have to kill them. The terms of the treaty are we can't injure any humans, we can't trespass onto their land and they can't tell anybody about what we truly are and vice versa. I wanted to bring you here to show you that there are other supernatural beings other than us. You need to know this to keep yourself safe. I know your dad is friends with Billy Black and goes to the reservation all the time, I can't keep you from going but you need to know what they are. They are very temperamental, if any of them starts to shake around you you need to get away from them immidiately because they are getting ready to phase. I just want to make sure you are more educated about our world." He finishes, looking down at me to see my reaction.

I'm on my feet beside him by now and looking up at him trying to process what he was saying. The only shapeshifters I've ever read about were wolves so I'm guessing that's what these guys are. Natural enemies but they still had a treaty? I guess it makes sense unless they wanted to keep trying to kill each other they would need something to keep the peace. I take in the information and I can't really comprehend it because it isn't something I have ever seen before. I guess you could call me one of those 'I need to see it to believe it' people.

"Thanks for bringing me here and telling me. I appreciate when I'm in the know of things." I say and look over at the 'treaty line' one last time before turning away. Emmett wraps an arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head,

"Of course." He squeezes me to him and lets go before he motions for me to get on his back. Before I have to go through that painstaking process again I hear a howl and right after it another one and again until that's all I hear for a good minute. I turn around and look at the other side of the treaty line and see in front of me the biggest wolf I've ever seen and it is looking at Emmett like it wants to eat him and not in the good way. I take a step back behind Emmett when I see five more wolves step out from the trees behind the one in the front. They are all staring as us with hatred in their eyes and all I can think is, 'Oh, shit.'

 **Sorry for the late upload but I hope you enjoyed. Bella knows about the wolves now and why is Mike acting so strange? Stick around and find out! Reviews are my favorite so please tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading this far!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You

**Authors Note: Let me just start by saying how incredibly sorry I am for taking so long to upload. I just lost all motivation for this story but it's back and I'm going to try so hard to have regular uploads. If you are still here after so long thank you so incredibly much. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: I Love You**

My heart is racing so fast I'm pretty sure it's about to fly out of me and hit one of those big animals in the face but then they'd probably eat it and I wouldn't have a heart anymore. What the hell am I thinking? Wolves eating my heart apparently is the first thoughts to come to my mind when I look at these animals, reasonable I guess. I know I'm safe with Emmett but come on those things look they are bigger than a bear and their sharp teeth they are showing us look like they could tear us apart without a second thought. I wonder what they are so mad at, I mean yeah their natural enemy is standing right across from them but come on he isn't doing anything wrong.

They look like they are calming down marginally but not by much. The big black one that is standing in front of the others starts to turn around and looks to be walking back into the woods but the other wolves are staying where they are, not taking their eyes off of us. I have read a few things about wolves and know that they refer to themselves as a pack and the 'leader' of a pack is called an Alpha, if I had to guess I'd say the big black one is the Alpha since he is bigger than any of them and was the one out in front of everybody. With the Alpha, which I'm now referring to the big one as out of sight I turn towards Emmett and see that his arms are crossed and his feet are spread in a protective stance and his eyebrows are furrowed while he has a frown where his usual boyish smile always is, he is also shooting daggers at the whole group across from us. I mean I don't blame him, I'm also kind of annoyed that they showed up out of nowhere with no provocation on our part. We were doing absolutely nothing wrong that warrants them to come running and snarling at us.

Emmett sends me a look that says he agrees with my annoyance. He looks back at the wolves as a darker skinned man walks out from behind the trees with just shorts on, he looks like he would have to live in the sun to get that kind of tan but since there is seldom sun in Forks I'm guessing that it's his natural skin color and that all the Quileute members will look this sun-kissed.

The first thing I notice about this man is he has a very hard look on his face, I see where people get that phrase 'If looks could kill' because the way he is staring at us with his brown almost black eyes leaves little to the imagination of what he would like to do to us or Emmett at least. He looks to be as tall if not an inch or so taller than Emmett and his cropped black hair gives him an even edgier look. It had absolutely nothing to do with his huge arms or 6-pack abs that were on full display for the world to see. I felt no lust or even attraction to him, I actually felt more intimidation than anything which was a feeling I was not comfortable with and the way Emmett moved in front of me to act as a sheild between me and the man shows he wasn't either.

I hear Emmett let out a growl deep in the back of his throat and can visibly see him tense as I feel a huge wave of protectiveness from him, feeling each others emotions is still weird and remarkable all at the same time every time it happens because I have to keep track of both mine and his emotions but they are easily discernible from each other. If I'm feeling Emmetts emotions they usually come out of nowhere and I can always tell they are his, it's almost like they are labeled and I can feel they are from him.

I try to peek around his big frame to see what has him feeling so protective but he is so wide I can't get a good look at anything before he shifts in front of me again to hide me.

"Why are you with a human?" I hear a deep voice ask, it has to the man asking unless any of the others are in their human forms that I don't know about.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella," Emmett says through clenched teeth clearly not willing to give them any more information about me or that we are literal soul mates and I'm much more than a girlfriend.

"You're _with_ a human?" The man growls and the way he says _with_ it's clear he's talking about sex. I feel like screaming to the asshole that we haven't even had sex yet but I don't think that would go over well and he would probably just ignore me anyway. My anger mixed with the now anger of Emmett is not a good combination and I can tell Emmett is feeling the effects when he starts hissing and growling at the werewolf across from him. Without even second guessing myself or stopping to think of any consequences I lift the back of Emmett's shirt up a bit so I can slide my hand up to touch his lower back. I feel myself calm down almost immediately and I can feel Emmett relax slightly under my touch.

"Calm down, Em." I whisper to him, I know wolves have sensitive ears so maybe if I whisper they won't hear me.

He doesn't respond and continues staring at the man but I can tell he is in a better state of mind and has stopped hissing and growling.

"None of your business, Sam." He sounds much better now that my hand is on him. Sam, as Emmett called him lets out another growl along with the rest of the wolves. Why these wolves are so concerned about mine and Emmett's sex life is beyond me because it really is none of their business what we do together.

"The hell it isn't! The Treaty prohibits you from harming any humans in this area!" He ends with a snarl, like an almost feral animal would. I'm taken aback by what he said because the very thought of Emmett ever hurting me is such a ridiculous accusation that I almost outright laugh in front of all these people/shapeshifters. Of course I don't because it would be totally inappropriate but really it is physically impossible for us to hurt each other, him for the obvious reason because a mere human like me trying to hurt an invincible vampire is actually impossible but for me we discovered he could never physically hurt me by accident.

We were at his house one afternoon after school as usual and we were playing around on the floor in their living room, he had tackled me and started tickling my sides so as retaliation I start to tickle him back and apparently he is more ticklish than I am because he was thrashing all over the place trying to get away from me when he accidentally jabbed his elbow into my ribs at full force. Now the normal reaction to that would be to scream in pain or at least wince but I felt nothing so I did nothing but of course Emmett started to freak out that he had hurt me and apologizing for a good five minutes, it took an exam from Carlisle to calm him down enough to listen to me and comprehend that I wasn't hurt. Carlisle told us that we couldn't hurt each other, even if we tried. We were never planning on trying to but it was useful information to have.

To me it is common sense that Emmett would never hurt me but I guess to these guys all they see is a vampire with a human. I really don't want to know what they think Emmett could possibly be doing to me but they need to take a chill pill and leave us alone.

"I would never hurt her!" I hear Emmett roar and I realize while I was reliving memories my hand had slipped from Emmetts back. I quickly slip my hand back under his shirt and rub along his lower back again to try to calm him down some.

"Why would we believe you?" Sam darkly replies. This conversation is clearly going nowhere and Emmett and I really need to get back to school for our remaining classes so I decide to step away from him so I'm standing beside him and look at Sam. Emmett tries to pull me back behind him but I shake off his hands and turn my glare back towards the group of literal animals in front of me.

"You can believe me, Emmett has never and will never hurt me. I'm perfectly safe with him and I really don't understand why it's any of your business what we do," I say calmly but with my hard stare still aimed at the Alpha.

"It's our business because you are a human in this area and it's our responsibility to make sure you are safe from _them._ " He ends with a glare pointed over my shoulder where I know Emmett is.

"You can take a look for yourself and see I'm perfectly fine so if we are done with this ridiculous pissing match you guys are having we have to get back to school." I reply angrily, fed up with these strangers worrying about me for no reason and trying to dictate my life and relationship.

I turn to leave and pull Emmett along behind me, I had no idea how long we had been out here but I'm sure we didn't have that much time left to get back to school before lunch was over and if these assholes make us late I'm going to be pissed. Emmett is still glaring at them and not taking his eyes off of them as we leave which I can't blame him, I wouldn't turn my back on them either but I know Emmett has it covered.

"We'll be watching," I hear from behind me and know it was Sam who spoke. Anger boils in my stomach so fast its almost painful. Who the hell does he think he is threatening me?

I whirl around so fast I'm pretty sure my curls whip Emmett in the face and would have laughed at that if I wasn't glaring at the man across from me.

"Don't threaten me, wolf." I all but growl at him. If he thinks I'm some meek human than wants his so called protection and will just sit by with him supposedly watching my every move he has another thing coming. Being with Emmett has empowered me to stand up for myself and not take anything sitting down. I knew for a fact that I couldn't take on any of them but that wasn't going to stop me from telling them to go to hell for threatening me.

I don't give him a chance to reply before I'm practically sprinting back to Emmett's jeep still slightly fuming from the encounter.

"That was really hot," I hear from beside me. I chuckle and look at his boyish grin. No matter what happens he can always make me feel better in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks." Leaning back in my seat and listening to the rumble of his jeep. On the way back to school I ponder why those men were really worried about me if thats what they consider it. I didn't know them so it made no sense. It could just be because I was a human with a vampire which is their enemy and they naturally want to protect me. I could understand that I guess but they were such assholes about it it just pissed me off.

We make it back to school in time and finish out the rest of the day as normal. Emmett wants me to come over to his house after school and explain what happened in the woods. Carlisle needed to be informed being the leader of their clan. I never saw Carlisle as their leader, I chose to see him as their father or guardian at least.

Carlise decided it wasn't a problem as of yet but to be on the look out for any Quilettes stalking me basically. He was confident they weren't going to come anywhere near me but rather look from afar sort of thing. To be honest that was creepier to me but I knew with Emmett around they wouldn't be stupid enough to come around me.

The rest of the month pasted quickly and before anyone knew it the Halloween festival was upon us and I was beyond excited. I had heard some of the things they were going to have through Alice and couldn't wait to go. I was going to convince Emmett to go on every ride with me and play every game they had. I had only been to a couple back in Phoenix and they were when I was little so getting to experience the festival with my boyfriend and friends was something I was looking forward to.

Emmett of course wouldn't stop whining as I dragged him up to the ticket booth. Something about him being too big for the rides and not fitting into the seats, I wasn't paying attention because he was going on them with me regardless.

He was looking extremely yummy tonight with his leather jacket with a plain white T-shirt on under it matched with dark jeans and white and black sneakers with a black beaine on his head. To say I wanted to devour him when I saw him when he picked me up would be an understatement.

"You better stop looking at me like that if you want to leave." He'd said with a look of hunger in his eyes as well. His eyes raking my body from head to toe was making me want to melt right there on my doorstep.

I had paired my black sweater that hugged my body with dark skinny jeans and my white converse to complete a casual festival outfit and Emmett apparently liked it with the way he was looking at me with desire in his eyes so intense I had to take a breath to calm the fire that was starting in my body.

Just remembering the way he was looking at me makes me feel like I need to jump him and beg him to take this ache away but since we are surrounded by tons of people not to mention a few children I refrain from doing anything but dragging him in line for a ride.

It's The Scrambler and even though it makes some people sick I love the rush of getting flung from one place to another, the wind whipping my hair all around. Emmett's body will probably take up most of the seat with how big he is but I don't mind being pressed against him as long as I'm not on the side that gets squished. Thinking about his body being pressed against my body is doing nothing for the ache from earlier and neither is his hands drawing circles on my hips from behind me while we stand in line.

I push thoughts of our bodies pressed against each other out of my head and lean back into his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around me and his solid body behind me. I hum with contemptness and close my eyes to take in the moment.

I feel Emmett lean down and press a kiss onto the top of my head while pulling me back into his body even though I was thouroughly pressed against him before.

"I can feel the happiness coming off of you in waves," He murmurs into my hair.

"You complaining?" I cross my arms and lean all of my body weight on him knowing he has no problem holding my small frame up. I tilt my head back to look at him, still mesmerized by his gold eyes.

"Course not. I love that I make you this happy and I'll spend the rest of my existence trying to keep you as happy as you are right now." He states seriously.

I can't help but believe him and want to tell him I love him right this second but I don't think it's the right time surrounded by all these people but I'm sure my eyes show it.

The line moves so we can get on and have a great time, I take him on all the rides and make him win me a stuffed animal which turns out to be a big dophin that I could barely carry. We meet up with the rest of his family that decided to come aside from Jasper who wouldn't be able to contain his bloodlust around all these people. Esme seems to be having as much fun as me and I go on a few rides with her and Alice until way past midnight, when I start yawning Emmett decides it's time to go and takes me home.

When we pull up to my house I instantly get out thinking about heading straight for bed. Before my feet event hit the pavement Emmett is beside me with a fierce look on his face and staring at my house like it offended him somehow.

"What's up?" I ask, looking at the house trying to figure out whats wrong with it. Nothing looks out of place, there are no lights on because Charlie is at work so I admit it looks a little creepy at almost two in the morning but it doesn't warrant the look on Emmett's face.

"I smell something, it smells like.." He trails off with a growl. I don't have his super sensitive smelling so I have no idea what he is talking about.

"What? Em, what's going on?" Needing answers before I either get pissed off or freaked out.

He doesn't answer me but starts walking towards the front door with purpose. I jog to keep up with his big steps and get to the front door slightly out of breath and hold my key out to him so he can unlock the door, I'd rather him not break my front door down.

"Stay behind me, Bella. I'm serious." He adds after I open my mouth to argue. There obviously isn't any danger, he would have heard if there was anybody inside the house and there clearly isn't since he is letting me go in with him. I know his protective ass would have made me wait in the car if there was any risk of there something happening to me.

I decide to remain quiet and follow him through the house. His gaze just takes a sweep of the downstairs before he heads upstairs, whatever he is smelling must not have been downstairs. The lights are still off and it is eerily quiet in the big house so when he stands outside my door looking like he is ready to attack something I take a step closer to him and grab the back of his jacket. The anticipation as he slowly opens my door is palpable. My breathe lodges in my throat waiting for an unknown enemy to be standing behind it but am disappointed when the door swings fully open and my empty room is revealed.

I release the breath I was holding and let go of Emmett, ready to take a step into my room because there is clearly no threat when he holds up his arm to stop me.

"Somebody was in here," He declares, looking around searching for an entity that isn't there.

I suck in another breath at his words and start looking around my room expecting to see the place trashed but I don't see anything out of place. My perfectly made bed is still tidy, my slightly messy desk with all of this weeks homework I've been working on looks untouched.

"Who and how?" I ask, walking around trying to see if there is anything misplaced or stolen. I get a sudden chill from a slight breeze, I look to my right and see that my window is cracked open. Okay, we know how they got in but not who or why.

"Emmett," I whisper, nodding toward the window indicating I think that's where the intruder came in.

Emmett strides over to the window and slams it closed with a growl. I jump slighty not expecting the noise from the window or from him, I still don't know what he smelled or why he is angry.

"What is it?" I demand, having had enough of his growls.

"It's was those damn werewolves." He snarls, looking out the window to try to catch sight of somebody that lingered around for me to come home.

Werewolves. His words sink into my brain slowly, trying to process what he is talking about. The werewolves that were in the woods a few weeks ago that said they would be watching, I didn't actually think they were serious.

I wrap my arms around myself suddenly feeling violated, they were in my room going through my things, my clothes. It's untelling what they were looking for or what they looked at while they were in here. My room suddenly doesn't feel safe anymore, my privacy was invaded by those complete strangers and I get the sudden urge to bolt out the front door and not look back.

Emmett walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. It took awhile to get used to his cool arms around me because I automatically expect them to be warm but I've gotten used to them now and wouldn't be able to live without the feeling of his cool embrace.

"Don't worry, Bells you aren't staying here tonight," He declares. Frankly I'm relieved I don't have to stay here tonight, I don't feel safe here, in my own room. Knowing anybody can open my window and come in as they please will put me on edge whenever I am in here now.

We head back out to Emmett's jeep where I left Blue, my dolphin that Emmett won me peeking from the backseat. As we pull out I think of warning Charlie about the break in but think better of it, he is working all night and won't be back until morning. Besides, they were after me anyway so no need to worry him just yet. The ride to his place is tense with Emmett pissed about those werewolves breaking into my room and me worrying about when they will do it again. Wanting to relieve Emmett from his mood and from all these feelings I have I take Emmett's hand off the steering wheel and hold it in my lap, we both take a collective sigh of relief. The intense feeling of rightness and calm flow through both of us, I'm still amazed by what goes on between the two of us and I'm forever appreciative of it.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to you I just figured you didn't want to be there tonight," Emmett says as he squueezes my hand.

"I didn't, I would much rather be around your family," I reply. "They make me feel safe." I add as an afterthought. I feel like a part of his family and they always make a point to make me feel like I'm apart of their family, with the exception of Rosalie.

He glances at me for a few seconds before lifting my hand to his mouth and kissing it. I relish in the fluttery feeling I get in my stomach at the action.

"I'm glad, they wouldn't let anything happen to you either." He states.

"Except Rosalie," I remind him. He laughs at that, he knows of Rosalie's dislike for me but just accepts it as a part of her personality.

"Except Blondie." He agrees, Emmett likes to call her Blondie because it annoys the hell out of her which I find hilarious.

We pull up to his house and are greeted by everyone, we explain what had happened and was not surprised by everyones concerned reactions even though it was still taking some getting used to having so many people care about me I treasured their concerns for my well-being. After our small talk Emmett took me to his room, I had been in here multiple times over the past few months but never slept in here since we tended to just sleep in my bed.

Emmett's room was the typical teenage guy room with clothes everywhere, video games strewn across his floor in front of his giant TV, posters of sports players all over his walls. My favorite part was his gigantic bed that he never used with gunmetal grey comforter and sheets, I loved to snuggle in his bed and watch him play his video games or watch movies with him whenever I came over.

Noticing that I had completely forgotten to pack pajamas for the night I look around his room and find one of his T-shirts and strip down out of my clothes, we've only changed clothes in front of each other a couple of times but the look he gave me when I pulled his T-shirt over my head was worth it.

His stares never failed to make me feel beautiful but the predatory glint in his eyes in that moment made me feel sexy and empowered. I give him a wink and hear him growl low in his chest but ignore him and climb into his bed. He has been extremely patient with waiting to take that next step in our relationship, we don't really have a reason for waiting, it just never felt like the right moment.

I hear a rustle of fabric from behind me and a few seconds later a dip in the bed, a cool arm wraps around my waist from behind and he pulls me back into his chest, his breath on my neck.

"That was really mean," He rumbles, giving my neck a kiss.

"Sorry." Not sorry at all, I live for torturing him.

The events of the day come rushing back to me and I remember wanting to tell him I loved him in line at the festival and the emotions I was feeling in that moment come back to me.

I twist in his arms to face him. I put my arms around his neck and wrap my leg around his hip while his arms come back around me and look in his eyes.

When I look at him I see so much more than just my soul mate. He has turned into my best friend, my protector, and even though we haven't gotten to that point yet he will be my lover. He is quite literally my everything, my world.

"I love you." I say to him softly, my heart beating wildly against his chest.

I hear him suck in a breath even though he doesn't need it. Sometimes I have to tap into his emotions to feel what he is feeling because sometimes his emotions aren't always as prominent at other times but now isn't one of those times because so many emotions hit me at once if I had been standing they would have knocked me over. Trying to decipher them all takes some concentration but I can feel happiness and joy for certain along with excitement and a little bit of fear. The most outstanding emotions that is overshadowing all the rest is love. I can almost physically see his love for me.

"Fuck, Bella I love you too," He says a split second before his lips are crashing against mine. I can sense the hunger and desperation to show me how much he loves me. We continue kissing for a few minutes but my desire has been replaced by fatigue and I can barely open my eyes to look at him when he pulls back.

"Sleep, baby." He tells me as he guides my head to his chest and presses a kiss to my forehead.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face and my heart full of love for the man I'm sleeping on.

 **I am changing the rating on this story to 'M' so for the future make sure you look in the Rated M stories. Thanks so much guys! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one should be out soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Orgasms and A New Ability

**Authors Note: Writing is hard. Trying to put your thoughts into words is difficult but I did it. Thanks for sticking around this long. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Warning: Some smut, if you don't want to read it you of course don't have to.**

 **Chapter 10: Orgasms and A New Ability**

I wake slowly to someone running feather light kisses down my neck. I smile to myself feeling so incredibly thankful to have someone like Emmett.

I feel his cool hand running down my bare thigh and shiver involuntarily when the feel of his cold fingers touch my warm skin. I can feel his hard body behind me, every curve of my small body pressed against every curve of his lean frame.

"Mm," I sigh when I feel his hand start to travel toward the inside of my thigh. I can already feel the ache I have for him start to throb, only he has this effect on my body.

"Good morning." I mumble, thinking this is the perfect way to be woken up each morning.

"Morning, beautiful." He murmurs in my ear, the feel of his chest moving against my back setting my nerves alight with awareness.

He starts kissing the back of my neck again while his hand comes all the way around to my stomach. His palm flat on my stomach is doing nothing for my need for him. I can feel the heat pooling between my legs and need him to touch me.

I move my hips against his length that I feel hard and steady against my ass. Emmett groans behind me and fists my shirt where he was rubbing slow circles against my stomach.

Needing to feel his lips against mine I turn onto my back and look into his eyes, the usual gold has turned almost completely black. The sight shocks me until I feel the lust pulsing through him.

Knowing he wants me as much as I want him I bring my hands up to cup his face and smash my lips against his. The usual taste of woods and the outdoors assaults my mouth, Emmett devours my mouth. I open my mouth and allow his tongue to brush against mine and I feel Emmett moan into my mouth. I move my hands up to his hair, he always keeps it short but there is just enough there to pull on and I do. Emmett pushes up to his elbow so he hovers over me and his upper body is pressed up against every inch of mine. He runs one of his hands under my shirt, his cool fingers travel along the hot skin of my stomach and ribcage. He brushed my bare breast and I have to hold back a moan.

I bring one of my legs up to his side and the hand that was traveling up my body automatically begins exploring my bare thigh and panty covered ass, pressing me more into his body. The heat building in my body feels like a fire that only Emmett can extinguish. I break away from kissing Emmett and tilt my head back when I feel him press his lips to the column of my throat. My breathing is coming in short gasps and my heart is beating erratically from the desire coursing throughout my entire body.

"Em," I whimper, wanting him to take away the ache between my thighs.

"Hmm," I hear next to my ear. He trails open mouthed kisses along the underside of my jaw driving me crazy.

"Please," I beg. I'm not above begging at this point, I can feel my panties are already soaked.

"Please what, baby?" Emmett asks, I swear I hear a smirk in his question. I want to smack him for torturing me.

I trail my hand to hem of his shirt and run my warm fingers up his cold back and drag my nails down his spine, I hear him hiss.

"Touch me." I say breathily and almost sigh in relief when I feel his hand slip into my panties.

My hips buck when his middle finger ghosts over my clit and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out. I throw my head back and my eyes slam closed when he brushes his finger between my folds.

"Like this?" Emmett asks, his finger circling my entrance while one of his legs spreads my legs further apart.

I am barely able to form a coherent thought but I think I manage to hiss out a "Yes" before he pushes into me and I'm robbed of all the breathe in my body. I dig my nails into Emmett's back and hold on, trying not to float away with the feelings I'm experiencing.

"Fuck you're so tight, Bella." Emmett says through gritted teeth. I can't form a response to his words as he continues to pump his finger in and out of me. A burning starting to form in my stomach.

I gasp as he brushes something inside of me and curls his finger more to push against it further. He turns his head to look at me and kisses me, the passion he puts behind the kiss makes that fire in my stomach burn more and I chase the feeling I've been searching for.

"Emmett," I breathe as I feel a tingle in my spine.

"Let go, baby." He growls before his mouth is back on me.

I moan into Emmett's mouth when he speeds up and I lose all the breath in my body as I explode, my inner walls tightening around his finger. I feel like my heart has stopped and light burst behind my eyes. I convulse my body away from Emmett as I try to get through the aftershocks and come back to my body, his hands on my waist steadying me.

My breathing finally returns to normal and my body relaxes, only having minimal shakes now. My heart has slowed as I look at Emmett and see his dazed and awed gaze looking back at me.

"You look fucking gorgeous when you come apart for me." He says softly, like he's amazed I'm real. Suddenly feeling embarrassed that he saw me lose control like that I duck my head to his chest and feel my face heat.

"Hey hey, you have absolutely no reason to be embarrassed about anything. Especially around me." He soothes, "We are kind of soul mates so I'm sure we will do plenty to embarrass each other and letting me see you like that isn't one of them." He kisses my nose like I'm some petulant child and I can't help but laugh at the action.

A smile lights up his face and I can't help but look at him and admire how gorgeous he is, inside and out. He may have the title as a monster because of what he is but to me he may as well be an angel with how good to me is.

"Babe, I'm sorry I have to disrupt your post-orgasm haze but we have to get ready for school." Emmett chuckles while I roll my eyes at him. He clearly thinks he's funny.

"But I don't wanna," I whine. Just thinking about having to get up and get ready to go to school fills me with dread. No teenager likes school but I've become stifled with sitting in a classroom all day, I turned eighteen back in September and it's already November and I feel like I haven't been doing anything. This feeling of needing a purpose came out of nowhere but it is almost crippling me now, maybe after school today I can look for a job and do something meaningful. I could probably ask Angela if she knows anywhere like that, she is always telling about these little odd jobs she does around town.

Thinking about my being eighteen makes me remember my birthday, it was so fun and cute. Emmett and I hadn't been dating that long, just a couple of weeks but he wanted to do something for me and brought over ever chick-flick known to man and said we were staying in and watching them all, we got about half-way through before I passed out but it was very thoughtful and sweet of Emmett to sit through all those movies just for me. He also got me a stunning pair of diamond earrings that I only bring out when we go anywhere fancy, they definitely aren't for everyday wear but mean a lot to me.

"Well that's too bad, sweetheart." Emmett getting up from the bed pulls me from my thoughts. "We'll swing by your place so you can change clothes." He adds as he pulls some jeans up his muscular legs and I just sit back and admire the view of him getting ready. He doesn't seem to mind my ogling of him since I can see the smirk forming on his perfect lips so I continue for a few minutes until I get my fill of him for now. I would look at his sexiness all day if I could.

I begin putting on my clothes from the day before and see Emmett has mirrored what I was doing to him, sitting on the bed watching me undress and redress. I pull my sweater over my head and try to tame my hair before giving him a smile, he just looks so cute sitting there watching me.

"Come here." He says while holding his hands out for me. That look he has in his eyes is the look girls live for, they dream of it being directed at them one day. A look of pure adoration and love.

I walk over until I'm standing in-between his legs right in front of him, like this I'm about a head taller than him. I run my fingers through his short hair and look down at him while his hands rest on my waist. I lean down to give him a quick peck on the lips but he turns it into something more, he pulls me down onto his lap until I'm straddling him on the end of his bed. My knees hugging his hips, his tongue dancing against mine. I feel so much closer to him now after what we shared just minutes ago, I feel like I can't stop touching him.

I pull away from him and rest my forehead against his to try and catch my breath. His eyes are still closed and our lips are still barely touching when he murmurs, "I love you." so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"I love you too, Em." I whisper back, not daring to speak any louder for fear that I'd break the moment we found ourselves in. Unfortunately I knew we had to leave if we were going to stop by my house before school.

"We have to go." I say softly, moving back to get off of his lap. I see him nod and feel his hands slip off my waist.

When we make it downstairs I smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. Esme is always sure to feed me whenever I am here and even though I appreciate it I always insist that it isn't necessary but she never listens to me. I was never much of a breakfast person but Esme's cooking changed that after one meal. I know that nobody in the house can stand the smell but I'm grateful they cope with it for me and those that can't go hunt for their own food source.

"Something smells delicious, Esme." I say as I enter the kitchen and see Esme arranging a full breakfast feast just for me, knowing I won't be able to eat even half of it. Like always her thoughtfulness warms my heart, my own mother would never have prepared anything like this for me.

"Thank you, dear." She smiles. She is such a sweet woman, she acts just like a mother figure to all of us even though we aren't hers biologically, I know she thinks of all of us as her children. She has told me on multiple occasions that she thinks of me as a daughter right alongside Alice and Rosalie, knowing that she saw me as a daughter to her almost made me tear up. I know I have a mom but she never treated me like Esme does, she never worried over my well-being or told me she missed me if I was gone more than a day, we just didn't have that kind of relationship and until I met Esme I never knew it was a relationship I craved.

I load up a plate full of eggs, pancakes, french toast and an assortment of fruit and dig in. I can hear Emmett in the living room, right next to the kitchen playing his video games with Jasper, I entertain myself by listening to their banter.

"What the hell was that, Jas? That guy was ten feet away and you have a scope!" Emmett taunts, "Let me show you how it's done. Boom, baby!"

"Fuck off!"Jasper spits angrily.

I wasn't that close with Jasper but I knew he was an Empath who could tell whatever you were feeling no matter the smallest of emotions and could manipulate you to feel any emotion, he was the last in the family to become a vegetarian as they call themselves. We haven't had that many conversations because he still has problems with his bloodlust but I know from Alice he was a part of the Southern vampire wars and he turned an army of newborns but after decades of feeling the emotions of those he killed he got tired and left. Eight years later he found Alice and their love story began.

I was wary of him sometimes because even though he gave up that lifestyle a long time ago I knew it was still hard on him and if he wanted to he could kill me before I even had time to blink but I still thought he was cool and he was polite whenever he saw me.

When I'm full I help Esme clean up as much as I can before she runs me off saying we are going to be late if we don't leave right then so with a hug and a kiss on the head from her, which I savored I went to pull Emmett away from his game.

"Five more minutes, babe." Emmett pleaded without even taking his eyes off the screen.

"Emmett. Now." I demanded, we still had to stop at my house so I could change and get my school stuff.

"Fine." He huffs, setting the controller down, "I'll just have to beat your ass another time." Emmett laughs at Jasper. Jasper just glares at him but turns his head to me and gives me a little smile.

"Bye, Bella." He does that chin lift thing all guys do, he must have picked it up from all the guys that do it around school.

"Bye, Jasper. See you and Alice at school." I wave before following Emmett out the door, he's pouting because he didn't get to finish his game but he'll get over it.

We stop at my house and I go through the quickest morning routine of my life because we only have ten minutes before we are late so I just throw a plain grey hoodie sweatshirt I see in the corner of my room on and the first pair of jeans I find. I don't even bother with my hair, putting it up in a messy bun on the top of my head I head to the bathroom. Trying to brush my teeth while putting on deodorant and coating my eyelashes with mascara all at once was a feat but I managed. Spotting my white converse next to my backpack I shove them on, figuring they will match fine with my light jeans I pick up my backpack and am out the door.

Emmett is waiting in the car for me and even as I try to catch my breath from rushing around I don't miss the appreciative look he gives me.

"Even in under five minutes you still manage to look beautiful." Emmett compliments. I still get butterflies in my stomach no matter how many times he compliments me. Knowing the gorgeous specimen he is thinks someone as plain as me is beautiful makes me feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

"Thank you," I say as I lean towards him and peck him on the lips, we don't have time to get carried away so I keep it short.

We make it to school with under a minute to spare, Emmett could get to class in two seconds but my human legs only carry me so fast. Somehow we manage to sit our butts down right as the late bell rings. Classes are boring as usual but I remember that I wanted to talk to Angela about any jobs she might know about, I won't see her until lunch though so I'll have to wait until then to ask her.

I wish I had more classes with Emmett, atleast then I would have a distraction. My favorite subject would probably have to be math, which is right before lunch so the class goes by pretty quickly. I'm on my last problem when the bell rings, I finish it before grabbing my stuff and walking to the cafeteria. I know where Angela sits but I've hardly ever sat with her and her other friends because Emmett and I usually sit with his family or we leave campus for lunch.

I bypass getting any food, still full from Esme's breakfast buffet this morning and look to see if Angela is sitting down yet. Emmett isn't here yet when I see her so I immediately head over to her table. Her boyfriend, Eric is sitting with her along with Jessica Stanley, the school gossip queen and current on-again, off-again girlfriend of Mike. Mike still weirds me out from time to time but he seems pretty normal now, as oppsosed to last month when he was acting like a creepy zombie, I still don't know what his deal is but he has left me alone for the most part so I'm happy.

I sit down beside Angela and get four sets of eyes looking at me like I'm lost, I understand them since I'm always with Emmett and never sit with them but I ignore them and turn to Angela, who was getting ready to start eating but stopped mid-way to her mouth when I sat down.

"Hi, Angela. I was wondering if I could ask you something." I say awkwardly, they are still staring at me like a crazy person. Angela recovers first and blinks a few times while shaking her head a little to clear her head.

"Um, sure. Whats up?" She smiles, she is a really sweet and nice girl. With her roound glasses that take up half her face, long black hair and shy demeanor she gets labeled as a geek a lot but she is just a sweetheart with a brain. We aren't close friends but we are partners in biology and are always joking around. She felt sorry for me when she noticed Edward's rude behavior and saved me by asking after class if I wanted to partner up with her instead. She suggested to the teacher that since she was the smartest in the class and didn't have a partner she could catch me up faster.

The other people at the table finally returned to their own conversations and I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if Emmett was sitting at our usual table yet and see that he is, he gives me a quizzical look but I just hold up my finger indicating that I'll only be a minute. He nods and goes back to talking to Jasper.

"I was wondering if you might know anywhere that is currently hiring." I ask softly, conscious that all the people at the table are pretending like they aren't listening to every word I'm saying.

"Oh." She says, taking a minute to gather her thoughts. "Well, I know Mike's parents have an opening to work at their hardware store, as a stocker I think ." The thought of being around Mike more than necessary doesn't appeal to me so I make a mental note to skip that one. "They also need a cashier at the grocery store, Lauren Mallory just quit recently. Hmm where else." She ponders for a minute before she suddenly gasp and stares at me with wide eyes, excited for whatever it is she thought of.

"Bella, I have the perfect job for you! We just fired somebody at the children's center I work at, we take in kids whose parents need somebody to watch them until they get off of work and can't afford babysitters, it's only a few hours everyday. We do all sorts of activities with them and little arts and crafts that they get to take home after." She hesitates in her excited rant, "The pay isn't that great because we mainly only run by donations, but being able to help out struggling parents and interacting with the kids is worth it, to me atleast."

Working with kids, it didn't sound that bad. I had nothing against kids and I want kids eventually if it's still possible with Emmett. We have never talked about kids and it's still too early on in our relationship before a conversation like that should come up. Helping out struggling parents is something I would love to do and I could see myself interacting with the little kids already.

I smile. Angela's suggestion was just what I was looking for, I'd been looking for a purpose and she gave me the opportunity for one.

"I think that sounds great and I'll already know somebody there." Refering to her, it will be fun to get to work with her. I always wanted to be closer friends with her but my time has mostly been occupied by Emmett, if I apply and get accepted I'll vow to be a better friend to Angela.

She claps her hands together with a wide smile on her face, she isn't as bubbly as Alice would be right now; Angela is more timid and reserved.

"I'll put in a request for you with the owner and she'll probably call you to come in sometime this week." Angela says, going back to eating her lunch that I interrupted.

"Sounds good. Thank you so much for this by the way, Angela." I express. She has no idea what this means to me.

"No problem," She smiles.

I tell her bye and walk toward Emmett knowing he probably has questions. I know he already heard our whole conversation with his vampire hearing so I'm surprised when I sit down he asks,

"You want a job?" He doesn't sound angry, more curious.

"Yeah, I do. I feel like I can be doing something meaninful or fulfilling with my time and the job Angela suggested sounds perfect." I tell him excitedly but it's quickly swept away by the feeling of hurt and anger I feel from Emmett.

"Oh, sorry I'm taking up all of your time to do smething meaningful. Excuse me for not fulfilling your time enough." He spits at me angrily. He is taking what I said completely the wrong way!

"Emmett, you know that wasn't what I meant!" I yell, trying to contain my anger but it's hard when you have another persons emotions and your own to deal with. We are getting looks from the surrounding tables and his family is staring at us with a mixture of shock, pity, and glee from Rosalie.

"It sure sounded like that was what you meant." He glares, "I didn't know being my soulmate was such a waste of your time."

"You're not a-" I stop and take a breath to get control of my anger and frustration at him. I feel tears prickling in my eyes but I hold them back long enough to tell him, "You're not a waste of my time. I only feel like I could be doing something bigger than just sitting around doing homework and enjoying our time together. I want to make a difference to somebody that needs it and you're not going to stop me. If you want to be a dick about it then be a dick but don't even think about talking to me." I get up to leave and nobody stops me.

I head to the bathroom and let a few tears of frustration fall but quickly pull myself together when I hear the door open.

"I'm sorry about him." I hear from behind me, turning around I see Alice with a compassionate expression on her face.

"I'll live." I wave her off. Now that I'm away from Emmett I feel miserable, we weren't meant to fight, we are the other half of each others soul. We disagree but we've never really fought about anything and my body was rebelling about being away from him right now. It felt like it was trying to physically push me back towards Emmett but I wasn't going to.

My stubborn ass wasn't running back to him when I didn't do anything wrong, I don't care how much pain it causes me.

"I know but I just wanted to apologize for his behavior and make sure you were okay." Alice says softly, as far as best friends go she would have to be mine. I feel closer to her than I do anybody else, we are almost together as much as me and Emmett. She calls me her sister because clealry Emmett and I were supposed to get married someday and she would officially be my sister. I've always been an only child but my relationship with Alice is how I would describe siblings.

"You don't have to apologize for anything and I'll be fine, I promise. Thanks for checking on me." I smile. I'm grateful to have a friend like her in my life, who cares about my well-being and will make sure I'm happy.

"If you're sure, I could always have Jasper kick his ass." She winks at me and it makes me laugh, feeling better I gather up my stuff and walk out of the bathroom with her.

The bell rings so I hug her good-bye and head to class, feeling lonely because Emmett always walks me to class after lunch. I push all of the emotions away and just focus on my classes. I completely ignore him in gym, not that he tried to talk to me but I avoided any eye contact and stayed as far away from him as I could. People were giving us weird glances because we are usually attached at the hip and today we aren't, I get annoyed when the girls in the class look at him more clearly thinking we broke up or are not on speaking terms and that means they suddenly have a chance.

I do chuckle when a particularly annoying girl kept pushing herself on him and he growled at her, scaring her away. Seeing him only made me want to go to him more and make-up but I didn't do anything wrong. My body doesn't care though and is in physical pain, memories of when we first found out about our bond and how awful it was when we weren't touching or around each other surface to my mind. I need him and his ass is causing me pain. My muscles are so tense I can barely move and my head is pounding.

Thankfully the bell rings and school is over, I came with Emmett but I want to be on my own and decline when Alice offers me a ride. I pack up my homework and exit a side door that is close to a wooded area, wanting to clear my head I walk toward it. A walk is perfect, I can sit under the canopy and enjoy the birds and little animals scurrying along.

I'm not familiar with this part of the woods but there is a clear path and if I don't go off of it then I'll be able to find my way back. I pass a big rock that looks perfect for animals to stalk they're prey from, it reminds of the rock in The Lion King but not nearly as big. I see a dry grassy spot under a tall pine tree that looks comfortable, I sit my backpack down first and then I sit down on surprisingly soft forest floor. I lean my head back against the tree and look around and take in all the green trees, green grass, the smell of nature.

I start on my homework and try to remain calm, if I focus on being calm I can ignore my body and the fact that I miss Emmett. I just wanted him to apologize for being stupid enough to think he was a waste of my time. He meant everything to me, I had never been so loved in my life and the love I felt for him was nothing I have ever experienced. I missed him so much my heart was aching for him. I needed him and I no longer cared about our stupid fight. My mind couldn't even comprehend what it was we were even fighting about, I had to get to Emmett.

Packing up my backpack quickly I stand up, determined to find Emmett as soon as possible. I check my watch and see I've been out here for almost two hours. Emmett is probably freaking out by now, not knowing where I went after I left school.

Opening up the bond to search out Emmett, following the link in my mind like searching for the end of a rope, I'm immediately hit with the panic I expected. The force of it almost knocks me off my feet and my breath is forced out of my lungs painfully. Feeling what Emmett is going through makes me feel guilty for essentially running away, a voice in the back of my head tells me that he shouldn't have been such an ass but I push it away.

I forgive him for taking the way I worded my announcement the way he did I just hope he can forgive me for putting him through the panic of not knowing where I have been.

I find the path that will lead me back to the school and had only taken a few steps when I hear the the loudest growl I've ever heard come from above me. I freeze, not knowing what made the sound but knowing it came from above me, probably from the rock I passed when I was walking earlier. I know I said it would be a good place for animals to stalk their prey but I didn't know that the prey would be me.

I turn slightly around to see what it is that wants to eat me and look up to see a big mountain lion with all of it's teeth bared at me, blood all over it's face. There is blood also running down the side of the rock and I can just make out the outline of an animal laying on top of the rock. It must have just hunted and was enjoying it's meal until I walked by, disturbing it.

Fear like I have never felt before courses through my body and I start shaking, my legs tremble but I don't dare move a muscle in the face of such a predator. I don't know the best way to deal with wild cats; slowly back away, stay where you are, look it in the eye, don't look it in the eye. I just don't know so I avoid eye contact and stay completely still trying to think of the best way to get out of here.

My thoughts drift to Emmett, he could take this mountain lion down with little effort if he was here right now. I'm probably going to be eaten by this big cat and the last memory Emmett will have of me is my calling him a dick and walking away from him. I would give anything for him to be here right now.

" _Bella!"_ I hear suddenly and I wince from the volume of it, it sounded like it came from inside my head. It sounded like Emmett and I look all around me but don't see anything but still trees. Thinking my fear has made me delusional I peek a look at the mountain lion to see it's not pleased I made a slight movement and was lowly growly in the back of it's throat.

" _Bella, answer me! Use the bond and answer me. Tell me where you are!"_ I hear again, it's much clearer than it was previously. The sensation is so strange, kind of like something a tickling on your brain but I know the voice is Emmett's and try to answer him.

 _"Emmett, can you hear me?"_ He doesn't answer me so I assume it didn't work, I don't know the best way to answer him and I'm distracted by it when I see the mountain lion take a step closer to the edge.

 _"Bella, god dammit listen to me! Focus on my voice, focus on the feeling you are getting when I'm talking to. I need you to tell me where you are right now. Please baby, focus on my voice."_ I'm a little annoyed at his attitude but understand he must be feeling my fear and wants to get here so I try to put the large mountain lion staring me in the face out of my mind and focus on the bond.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I focus on the tickling feeling I got when Emmett talked to me.

" _Emmett?"_ I try, recognizing how to do it now.

 _"Bella! Yes, you did it. What's wrong, baby? Where are you?"_ he asks and even though I can't hear his voice I can tell he's panicking.

" _Mountain lion. Woods beside the school. Please hurry."_ I answer, full sentences were hard to form when your life was in danger but I'm sure he got the point.

 _"Alright, I'm on my way. Try to stay calm for me."_ He answers before I feel a wall go up in his mind, it isn't that strong and if I needed him I could get through it easily. I assume he wants to focus on getting here fast.

A few minutes pass and I've made sure not to move but the animal looks to have become impatient with the stand off we were having because it lets out a loud growl before it suddenly leaps towards me. I'm frozen and powerless to do anything against this strong beast, I throw my arms out in front of me to try to soften the blow of the big animal landing on me and tearing me to shreds.

I hear an impact of some kind but feel no pain and look up to see why there isn't a mountain lion on top of me eating me for dinner. All I saw was a blur of movement and a familiar roar from Emmett before they go crashing to the ground. It all moved so fast and my brain was trying to keep up with all the activity that I didn't even know he had killed the animal and was standing in front of me until he lifted me into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asks with his arms around my waist and his face buried in my neck.

Regaining control of my body I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and hold on for dear life. I let all of my emotions out finally, I wasn't in any danger anymore, Emmett is here, I'm okay. I'm sobbing and shaking onto his shoulder while he just holds me. Slowly, I start to feel the calmness that comes with touching Emmett seep into my body and my aching body relaxes.

"I'm sorry," I manage to sob out while still buried in his neck.

"Look at me," He coaxes me.

I lean back and look at him with tears streaming down my face. I missed him so much even though we were only away from each other for a few hours and looking at his handsome face and the love in his eyes I can't help but appreciate that this man is mine and I love him.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole and taking what you said the wrong way. I just wasn't thinking, I know I'm not a waste of your time just like your not a waste of mine. I was just being stubborn and was going to apologize after school but nobody could find you anywhere and I started to panic. When I felt your fear through the bond and I had no idea where you were I was terrified of what was wrong." He releases an arm from around me and cups the side of my face with it, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

I lean my forehead against his, calmed down now. I wipe my tears away and rest my hand on his that's holding my face. Our first fight behind us and my first life-threatening experience over I take a breath.

"I love you." I say softly to him, glad to be able to hold him again and go back to normal.

His smile is radiant and contagious, I will never get tired of making him smile. It's my mission in life to be sure he has a smile on his face at all times for the rest of our lives.

"I love you too, sweetheart. What do you say we get out of these woods?" He suggests.

"Please," I agree enthusiastically, more than ready to leave these woods behind.

Emmett shifts me onto his back and starts running, everything around me is a blur and to keep from getting sick I rest my head in the crease between his neck and shoulder. Eyes closed, a thought comes to my mind that we didn't even discuss.

"Emmett, we can talk to each other through our minds!" Even as I say it it sounds unbelievable but I remember our conversation with Carlisle that mentioned we would develop that ability.

"I know, crazy huh?" He doesn't seem as shocked as I am about it, probably because he is the vampire in this relationship and he is used to being around people with different abilities.

My mind is still reeling by the time we get back to his house. I had just jumped off his back when I was suddenly being plowed over by a small but powerful body.

"Oh my god are you okay!?" I hear a frantic Alice ask.

"I'm fine, Alice." I chuckle, she is such a big sister and I love her for it.

"I can't believe I didn't see anything! Emmett wouldn't tell us anything besides something about a mountain lion. I was so worried." She says while still holding onto me.

I feel guilty for worrying her and hug her back.

"I'm sorry I worried you but really I'm fine. Emmett got there just in time." I smile over at him. Alice looks back and forth between the both of us noticing the exchange.

"Your talking again?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah after he saved my life he apologized and I decided to forgive him." I tease.

"Well I'm happy you guys aren't fighting anymore." She kisses the side of my head and skips inside, I can't help but chuckle at her behavior.

I look over at Emmett and take in his appearance, he has blood smeared all over his shirt and arms. I look down at my clothes and notice he got it all over my shirt when he picked me up.

"We need a shower," I tell him as I lead him into his house. We manage to bypass all of his families questions for now and I'm relieved, I love them but I don't have the energy to reassure them right now. I'm focused on taking care of Emmett, he has been unusally quiet since we left the woods and I need to know that he's okay.

I lead him into his bathroom and start taking off his blood soaked clothes. He stares at me as I attempt to lift his shirt off of him, it's difficult with my height but I manage. I strip him of his pants and boxers before I do the same with all of my clothes. We are both naked in front of each other for the first time but theirs nothing sexual about it, it's about taking care of Emmett. I tap into his emotions to see if he is okay because he still isn't talking to me and I start to think he might be in shock, his emotions are all over the place; fear, relief, anticipation, helplessness.

I take his hand and step into the shower with him, I turn it to the hottest temperature and start washing the blood off of him while he continues to stare at me like he's lost. My heart hurts for him, he must have been so scared. I clean him up and try to get him to come back to me.

"Em?" I ask cautiously, going up on my tiptoes so I can get as close to his face I can. I cup his face in my hands and look directly into his eyes,

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" My questions prompts him to finally break. His face crumbles before my eyes and his grabs my waist and crushes me to him.

I lift my legs to wrap around his waist while his head buries in my neck as he finally processes all his emotions, I know he can't actually cry but if he could that's what he would be doing right now. His dry sobs into my neck are breaking my heart and I start to break down with him, silent tears running down my face being washed away down the drain by the shower.

"Shh, Em it's okay. I'm right here. I'm okay. I'm safe." I sooth, running my hand down the back of his head while holding onto him as tight as I can, "I'm right here, baby. Shh." I plant kisses all over his head and the parts of his face that aren't entirely buried in my neck.

"I can't lose you," He croaks out, "The thought of losing you makes me so fucking sick, I can't-" He tries to calm himself down and holds me tighter to his body, "You're everything to me, I can't live this life without you. I love you so much."

"I'm not going anywhere, Em." I desperately cling to him but I have to see him, I lift his head off of my neck and look at him. Water flowing down his beautiful face, hanging onto his eyelashes giving the illusion of him crying. I look him in the eyes and say,

"I love you, I'm not leaving you to live this life alone." before I crash my mouth to his.

He puts his whole being into the kiss, I feel all his emotions of the day and return all mine. My body starts to heat up and I become aware of our naked bodies pressed together. I want to make him feel good, after the day he has had I need him to know he still has me, I need him to know I love him more than anything.

I break our kiss before I trail my lips along his jaw and he tilts his head, allowing me to do whatever I want to him. I kiss and suck at his neck, his arms coming unraveled around my waist so his hands can grab onto my ass instead.

"Bella," He moans into my ear.

I trail my lips down to his collarbone and chest but that's all I can reach while he is holding me up like this. I wriggle in his arms until he finally relents and lets me down. I run my hands along his chiseled chest and abs, appreciating his body. My mouth waters at the sight of this sexy man before me and pride swells in my chest that he is all mine. My fingertips dance over his abs and they clench under my touch while I continue kissing along his chest. My fingers continue down his body until they reach his hard cock resting against his stomach pleading for attention.

I push him to lean against the shower wall before I wrap my hand around his impressive length and hear his sharp intake of breath, he leans down to devour my mouth while I stroke him. He moans into my mouth when I rub my thumb around his slit where precum has gathered and spread it around the head before I continue to stroke him. I pull away from him and catch my breath before I drop to my knees in front of him, he stares at me with wide lust filled eyes. I keep eye contact with him while I tentatively lick the tip.

"Fuck, Bella." He groans while his head falls back to the wall, his hands come to either side of my head and twist his fingers in the wet tendrails for leverage.

I take him into my mouth and try to use every technique I've ever heard girls talk about. I relax my throat muscles and take him as far as I can without choking and swallow around him, I'm rewarded with a curse and a moan from Emmett. I continue wrapping the length of him in my lips, going from tip to base and alternating with stroking him with my hand. I wrap my tongue around him while my hand moves to his balls, I cup them in my hands and apply a generous amount of pressure to them.

"Mm, baby I'm gonna cum." He manages to gasp out before a salty liquid fills my mouth, I swallow all of it before I look up at him. He has his eyes closed with his head leaning against the wall and a very relaxed look on his face. I stand up and turn the shower off because it has turned lukewarm before wrapping my arms around Emmett's neck.

"Feel better?" I arch my brow at him with a smirk on my face. He opens his eyes and looks at me with a look of rapture on his face.

"Much better," He says before he leans into give me a sweet kiss, "Thank you, sweetheart." The look he gives me makes me think he is thanking me for more than a blow job.

"Your welcome." I say, whatever he's thanking me for it was no problem for me, I would do anything for him.

We finally manage to get out of the shower and get dried off. I find one of Emmett's shirts and my discarded pants that stayed clean by some miracle. Once we are both dressed we head downstairs to answer all the questions the family have for us.

We spend the rest of the afternoon answering questions and I told Alice about the job Angela told me about and how excited I was about it. Once when we were in the middle of talking she got a far off look on her face and stopped talking until she came out of it, I'd learned when that happened it meant she was seeing something and to just wait patiently until her vision was over. When she came back to the present she had a smile on her face but she wouldn't tell me anything about it. I wondered what she could have seen that would make her smile like that but knew she wasn't going to tell me and dropped it.

Before Emmett and I went to bed Alice stopped me and said cryptically,

"You're going to love your job."

"I haven't got the job yet, Alice." I say, confused. She just smiles at me before heading back to Jasper and I'm left confused but I trust her, she is the psychic after all. I just hope that she's right.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I love all your comments and opinions and really genuinely appreciate them so leave them if you would like. Until next chapter!**


End file.
